QUAND LES MORTS DANSENT
by Roxylady666
Summary: L'équipe de Riley Biers retrouve Edward à moitié mort au milieu des zombies. Bella l'infirmière de l'îlot 7 tombe sous le charme de ce mystérieux inconnu qui va lui réserver bien des surprises. Lemon. TEASER DE BEEVAMP CREATIONS EN LIEN SUR MON PROFIL.
1. Chapter 1 SAUVETAGE

**_Voici une nouvelle fic qui mélange romance et horreur. J'aime les univers de fin du monde et de survie. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_**

**_Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent mes fictions: ça me donne une envie folle d'écrire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et, encore une fois, je n'ai pas les mots pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude!_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**QUAND LES MORTS DANSENT**

**CHAP 1 : SAUVETAGE**

**EPOV :**

J'ai froid et je crève de douleur. Il fait sombre. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens que cette odeur de corps en décomposition qui me donne la nausée. J'ai l'impression que mon épaule se fragmente en millions de petits morceaux de verre, je voudrais hurler ma souffrance mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je tremble de froid et de terreur… et ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne me rappelle de rien, je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je tente de plisser les yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité : ce que je perçois me terrifie, la bile monte du fond de mes entrailles, je vais m'évanouir… je le veux… leur regard vitreux, leur peau fondant sur mon visage, cette odeur de putréfaction… et ces gens éparpillés autour de moi… je veux disparaître ! Je connais ces corps raidis et glacés, je connais ces yeux, ces lèvres figées dans un rictus de mort. Je veux m'évanouir. _Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie aidez-moi…_ Je n'ai jamais prié de toute mon existence. Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis !

Il semble l'avoir perçu, de la lumière illumine mon visage. Je respire, je gobe l'air par tous mes pores et ma bouche crie ma douleur à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

**-Bordel ! Il y a un vivant ! Sam ! Amène ton cul en vitesse ! Il est blessé !**

On me sort de ce tas de cadavres en charpie et on m'allonge à même le sol. Un jeune homme brun à la peau couleur de miel me sourit en prenant mon pouls. Quelqu'un s'occupe de mon épaule, je hurle à en avaler ma propre voix.

**-Ca va aller mec ! Respire !**

Le jeune homme a un sourire rassurant et honnête, les yeux dans le vague je grimace de douleur.

**-BELLA ! Morphine, magne !**

Soudain le temps s'arrête. Dieu m'a entendu et m'a envoyé un ange… Un ange au regard chocolat… maintenant je sais pourquoi je veux tant mourir. L'ange se rapproche de moi. Elle me sourit du même sourire que celui du jeune homme comme je sens l'aiguille se frayer un chemin à travers une de mes veines. La douleur laisse place à un sentiment de bien-être inexplicable, je flotte comme on me soulève de terre.

**-On se dépêche ! Y a des décérébrés partout ! Et il a besoin de soins !**

Je sens la main de l'ange prendre la mienne, je voudrais remercier Dieu… ce sera pour plus tard, le néant me rattrape déjà…

**BPOV :**

On l'a ramené au QG en catastrophe. Dans le camion, je serre sa main comme il s'enfonce dans le sommeil. Il est en mauvais état. Il doit être dans cette fosse commune depuis au moins 3 jours. Nous qui espérions trouver à bouffer, on ramène un vivant ! Je pensais que nous étions une espèce en voie de disparition. Je suis contente de me gourer ! Paul conduit comme un malade, écrasant des zombies au passage ! Il adore ça, écraser des décérébrés ! _**« Quand leur crâne se fracasse, ça sonne comme de l'Indus ! »**_ Quel con ce Paul ! Je regarde notre survivant : des cheveux cuivrés, une peau laiteuse, des lèvres bien dessinées… il est foutrement canon ! _Isabella Marie Swan ! C'est le moment d'avoir des poussées d'hormones ?_ Je me reprends. Jake me sourit, il a compris. Il secoue la tête de dépit et rit d'un rire feutré. Sam se retourne :

**-Ca va les merdeux derrière ? Comment il s'en sort notre survivant ?**

Jake se rapproche de lui et soulève ses paupières. Il vérifie de nouveau son pouls.

**-Plutôt bien il me semble. Mais vaut mieux pas tarder dans le coin.**

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !**

Jake est mon meilleur ami : avant cette foutue guerre mondiale, on se défiait en mangeant des tartes à la boue… Depuis, c'est devenu un super plat de Résistance, avec une majuscule. On a connu la violence, le deuil et surtout la danse des morts. Ca fait une décennie que les macchabées ont décidé de se relever. Nucléaire ? Jugement dernier ? Virus nord-coréen ? On dirait un mauvais film de série B… Si seulement c'était vrai ! Une balle dans la tête et le tour est joué… quand on sait tirer et quand on est assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire bouffer ou pire : mordre.

Le camion s'arrête devant l'hôpital de l'îlot 7. Les humains s'organisent en îlot de survie. Nous sommes le 7ème de l'état de Washington et on se débrouille plutôt bien pour un QG de pauvres. La survie n'efface pas les bonnes habitudes : les pauvres ont les îlots, les riches se sont barrés à EasyHope. On dit que c'est un territoire immense et pur, ça veut dire sans morts qui marchent. Pour y entrer il faut payer, et cher. Autant dire que c'est peine perdue. La survie a su garder l'argent, la corruption et la galère. Quelle belle société de vainqueurs !

On sort notre superbe prise sur une civière, je remarque que je n'ai pas lâché sa main. Je le suis jusqu'au bloc avec Jake. Sam et Paul vont faire leur rapport à Riley, le chef de l'îlot.

**-Docteur Cullen. On a trouvé un vivant… il est touché à l'épaule.**

**-Merci Jake. Bella et moi allons nous occuper de lui.**

Je suis infirmière de profession, c'est la seule chose que la guerre ne m'a pas enlevée, mon travail.

Nous le déshabillons délicatement… mes hormones refont des siennes. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, signe d'une intense confusion.

**-Bella, tu te sens bien ?**

**-Oui Carlisle, tout va bien. C'est juste que… nous l'avons retrouvé au milieu de cadavres que nous étions en train de déblayer pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Ca m'a remuée. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, parmi les…**

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je suis horrifiée et je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que cet inconnu exerce une insidieuse attirance sur mon corps.

**-Tu es trop empathique Bella. Détends-toi ! **

Ma conscience éclate de rire… je lui montre mentalement mon majeur.

Nous nous lavons les mains et prenons les précautions nécessaires à l'intervention. Il désinfecte la plaie et ouvre de grands yeux. Je regarde dans sa direction.

**-Une balle. Qui peut bien vouloir tuer des vivants ?**

Je retiens mon souffle.

**-Peut-être qu'on l'a pris pour un zombie ?**

**-J'en doute. C'est une balle utilisée par l'armée.**

Il a eu de la chance, c'est superficiel mais la gangrène commence son œuvre. C'était moins une. Le Docteur Cullen retire la balle et lui fait quelques points de suture. Puis je lui administre les soins d'usage tandis que Carlisle continue de l'examiner. Il soulève sa nuque et fronce les sourcils.

**-Bella, tu as déjà vu cette marque ?**

Une brûlure en forme de triangle est nichée à la base de son crâne, où débute la nuque. Je hausse les sourcils.

**-Etrange… non je ne l'ai jamais vue. Ca ne me plaît pas.**

Mon estomac se noue, une intuition… une mauvaise… Le corps de notre vivant est bardé de cicatrices inconnues. Décidément, il est plein de mystères. Les papillons de mon bas ventre recommencent leur ballet.

**-Nous aurons le temps de l'interroger plus tard. Fais-lui une prise de sang, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus. On va aussi le mettre sous perfusion, il a besoin d'être nourri. A part cette blessure à l'épaule, cette marque à la nuque et ces étranges cicatrices, il est en « bonne santé »… enfin, si je peux me permettre l'ironie.**

Nous sourions, ça fait du bien, c'est rare. Après la prise de sang, je le lave délicatement en tentant de cacher toutes les émotions qui m'assaillent d'un coup. _Isabella, tu te calmes bordel de merde !_ Ma culotte est trempée, je ne me reconnais plus. Mon épuisant travail terminé, je le couvre et l'amène dans une chambre. Il est à tomber ! Mike et Embry sont déjà là, ils l'installent doucement sur le lit. Je le perfuse et vérifie sa tension. Mike le regarde intensément. Il est comme moi, passionné et empathique.

**-Merde, il doit avoir notre âge.**

Embry se place de l'autre côté du lit.

**-Vous l'avez trouvé où ?**

**-A Port Angeles, dans une des rues adjacentes à la rue marchande. Il gisait sous une montagne de cadavres.**

Embry ne peut retenir un haut le cœur. J'entends Mike déglutir.

**-Saloperie de guerre ! Société de merde !**

Comme nous tous, Mike avait tout perdu… et avait retrouvé espoir avec le Docteur Cullen. Il l'avait formé tout comme Embry. Ils vivaient pour protéger et soigner.

L'atmosphère devient lourde de tristesse alors nous sortons de la chambre et reprenons notre travail Mon intuition est toujours là au fond de mon ventre. Et elle grandit…

**EPOV :**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes. Il fait sombre. De nouveau la peur m'assaille. J'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Ma respiration s'accélère comme j'essaie de sortir de mon lit. Je réprime un hurlement. _Pris en flag !_ Une personne allume la lumière. L'ambiance de la chambre est apaisante. Je cligne des yeux et reconnais mon ange. Un sourire idiot prend place sur mon visage comme elle s'en approche.

**-Bonsoir… Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

_Trèèèèèès bien depuis que votre sublime regard s'est approché du mien… Ed… tu bandes…_

**-J'ai connu mieux. ** _Gros con !_

**-Vous ne devez pas bouger, vous êtes encore faible et votre épaule n'est pas guérie !**

J'ai toujours ce sourire idiot au coin des lèvres. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle se penche vers moi et vérifie ma tension… je dois être à 19/7.

**-13/6. Bien. Vous devriez dormir encore. Je vais augmenter la dose de morphine.**

Ma voix s'échappe de mes lèvres dans un souffle rauque… un souffle de trouille.

**-Non, s'il vous plaît. **

**-Qui y a-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?**

Elle s'inquiète ? Wow j'adore !

**-C'est juste que… j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars et…**

**-Je vois.**

Mon Dieu, ce sourire apaiserait Lilith en personne. Elle augmente la dose malgré tout. Je me sens floué.

**-Je suis de garde cette nuit. Je veillerai sur votre sommeil.**

_Veille sur tout ce que tu voudras ma belle… Ed… ta queue va transpercer ce foutu drap !_

**-D'accord… hum… merci.. ?**

**-Bel…**

Je n'entends plus rien. Je dors d'un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveille il fait jour et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars comme je le craignais. Je me sens en sécurité Je cherche mon ange du regard. Un autre a pris sa place. Blonde, grande, un regard d'acier.

**-Bonjour. Ma collègue se repose. Comment ça va ? **

Elle change la perfusion. Rien ne transparaît d'elle. Une statue de pierre. Souriante malgré tout. Une infirmière de marbre.

**-Je vais bien, merci. **

**-Le Docteur Cullen va venir vous examiner et vous poser quelques questions. **

J'hochai la tête. Il peut toujours me poser toutes les questions qu'il veut, je ne me souviens de rien. Elle repart et un autre blond entre dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. On vous a amené ici hier.**

**-Bonjour, oui je me rappelle.**

Ce souvenir est insupportable : les cadavres, l'odeur, le noir… j'ai la bile au bord des lèvres.

**-Comment vous vous appelez ?** Me demande-t-il en m'examinant.

**-Edward.**

**-Quel est votre nom Edward ?**

**-Ca… Je ne m'en souviens pas.**

Il me fixe, je ne sais si c'est de la compassion ou de la peur qui illumine son regard. Sans y prendre garde, je me tasse dans mon lit.

**-On vous a trouvé sous un monticule de…**

Il n'ose finir sa phrase. Intérieurement, je le remercie.

**-… comment vous y êtes vous retrouvé ? **

**-Je ne sais pas… je… je me souviens d'une détonation, d'une énorme douleur dans mon épaule… et de ce jeune homme brun au-dessus de moi.**

**-Jake.**

**-Et de son amie brune.**

Mon cœur s'emballe.

**-Bella. Oui, c'est elle qui a veillé sur vous. Elle est comme ma fille.**

_Te voilà prévenu Eddie !_ J'encule mentalement ma conscience sans capote ni vaseline.

**-Oh. Je ne l'ai pas remerciée. **

**-Vous aurez l'occasion de le faire. Vous allez vivre dans son box. A sa demande.**

Précise-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je le comprends, après tout elle ne me connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'adam… cette fille doit être un peu cinglée… Ca me plaît. Vivre dans son box… mon esprit danse autour d'un feu en remerciant le dieu de la chance.

Le docteur reprend son interrogatoire.

**-Rien ne vous revient en mémoire ?**

Bien sûr que ça me revient en mémoire, comment faire pour oublier ça ? Comment ? J'aurais tant aimé oublier ce jour-là. Des larmes montent dans mes yeux. Je secoue la tête pour les chasser.

**-Non. Désolé.**

**-Nous ferons des recherches si vous le voulez. Vous pouvez sortir ce soir, avec les soins que vous prodiguera Bella. Elle viendra vous chercher et vous montrera vos… quartiers, comme on dit ici !**

**-C'est où ici ?**

**-Forks, l'îlot 7. **

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un box, ni un îlot, ni un quartier. Je sais seulement que j'ai vécu des choses monstrueuses car elles hantent mes nuits.

Une délicieuse odeur de bacon me sort de ma torpeur. Un jeune homme à la peau de la même couleur que mon sauveur entre un plateau à la main.

**-Vous n'êtes pas végétarien ?**

Je me jette sur le plat en guise de réponse.

Je vois le docteur sourire.

**-Bon appétit Edward, nous nous verrons plus tard. Embry ?**

**-Bon appétit Monsieur.**

Monsieur, ça doit être le protocole. On est de la même génération, celle d'avant la guerre. J'ai de la chance, je m'en rappelle. Ma famille, mes amis, les études, l'insouciance… puis la guerre, la violence, les morts…

Je pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Mon corps tremble au souvenir de cette horrible journée. Je m'allonge et m'endors en pleurnichant comme un gosse alors qu'elle dépose sa main sur mon épaule. _Bella…_

**BPOV :**

Mike l'a amené chez moi. Endormi, vulnérable et si désirable. Il se réveille doucement, il est déjà 19h. Le dîner est prêt. Il sourit en me voyant. Il est craquant. Je rentre dans la chambre.

**-Bonsoir. Vous allez mieux il me semble.**

Son regard transperce ma chair. Je le veux, en moi, tout de suite… _Isabella Marie Swan, putain de sa race ! Tu calmes tes hormones immédiatement ! _

**-Oui, bien mieux… Le vouvoiement est obligatoire ici ?**

Je ris devant son froncement de sourcil.

**-Non. Je m'appelle Bella.**

**-Edward. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi… je …**

Je rêve ou il rougit ? Mon cerveau se déconnecte l'espace d'une seconde.

**-C'est normal voyons, c'est mon job et puis tu avais vraiment besoin de soins. On t'a trouvé des vêtements. Je t'attends à côté. Le dîner est servi.**

**-Merci… je meurs de faim.**

Je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Cet homme est l'incarnation de la beauté. Il sort de la chambre. Même dans un survêt pourri, il est sexy… _Bella, c'est bon là… t'as plus quinze ans merde !_

Je me redonne une contenance et le sers. Il pourrait manger l'assiette avec l'omelette. Mourir de faim est un euphémisme.

**-Hum… c'est délicieux. Merci Bella. Je revis.**

**-Je pense…**

_Conne !_ Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. _T'es vraiment douée pour plomber l'ambiance !_

Il serre la mâchoire et retient ses émotions. Ca me rappelle mon père… Je lutte contre les miennes à présent. Nous nous regardons à travers nos larmes naissantes. Il est le premier à sourire.

**-Bon appétit Bella ! Tu ne manges jamais ta propre cuisine ? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille..**

**-Haha, c'est juste que ta façon de dévorer la moitié de la table me fascine.**

Nous rions cette fois. Nous finissons nos assiettes et nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain.

**-Tu as ta brosse à dents.**

**-Quel luxe ! Où dors-tu ?**

_Avec toi pour que tu m'embrasses partout…_

**-En face de ta chambre. Je ne serai pas loin.**

Il avait tant besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait appelé à l'aide pendant son sommeil. Il était ravagé par la trouille. On l'était tous. Génération bousillée. Moi, c'était les insomnies Jake, les joints et Mike les calmants. Cette nuit j'allais me rendre compte à quel point Edward nous dépassait tous…

_**Alors, ça vous a plu? Dites-moi tout! **_


	2. Chapter 2 NUIT DIFFICILE

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui aiment et suivent cette fic. Merci également à celles qui ont laissé des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Dans ce chap, Bella et Edward passent aux choses sérieuses... huuuum... Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!**_

**QUAND LES MORTS DANSENT**

**CHAP 2 : NUIT DIFFICILE**

**EPOV :**

La maison est baignée par le soleil. C'est une belle journée d'été comme on n'en fait plus à Port Angeles. J'ai hâte d'annoncer à mes parents que j'ai été admis à l'université de Seattle. Je cours, je suis jeune, plein de confiance et de joie en l'avenir malgré la guerre, malgré les morts qui ne meurent plus. Je cours si vite que je manque de tomber au milieu de la cuisine… tiens, pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? Le dîner brûle sur la cuisinière. Je le mets dans l'évier et avance prudemment vers le salon. Personne. J'entends des grognements venants de l'étage. Je ris intérieurement en imaginant mes parents faire des choses interdites. Je devrais attendre qu'ils aient terminé mais je n'ai jamais été très patient. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre, retenant un fou rire. Mon père se tient au-dessus de ma mère… du moins ce qu'il en reste : son visage pend entre les dents de mon paternel. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis tétanisé, je ne ris plus… je hurle à pleins poumons.

Je me réveille, haletant, en nage. J'aurais cru avoir crié à en perdre haleine. Le box est silencieux et calme. Je me lève, toujours en sueur, je respire difficilement. Je fais le tour de ma minuscule chambre. Tout ici est minuscule et simple, je m'y sens pourtant bien.

Je repense à mon rêve et mon corps tremble. Cette horrible journée bouffe chaque parcelle de mon cerveau. Je sors. Je reste devant la fenêtre du salon et regarde les ruines de Forks. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je regarde l'une des nombreuses marques sur ma peau : comme je caresse mon poignet, je tente de me remémorer d'où elles peuvent venir. Je frissonne. Des bribes de souvenir assaillent mon esprit. Violence, souffrance, morts… Je pose mon front contre la vitre, éreinté, vidé… sa main dans la mienne. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Je la serre sans un mot. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je lâche sa main et mon regard croise le sien éclairé par l'unique réverbère de la rue. Je manque soudain d'oxygène. Je préfère regarder devant moi c'est plus sûr… et ne pas reprendre sa main dans la mienne.

**-Ils vont bientôt couper l'électricité. Signe du couvre-feu. **

Une heure du mat. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… elle non plus.

Elle reprend ma main dans la sienne, je n'ai pas la force de lutter et la serre de nouveau. Je n'ose pas la regarder de peur de sombrer dans son océan de chocolat. Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine si je reste là avec elle dans ce salon.

**-Bella, je tombe de sommeil…**

**-Oui, allons nous coucher.**

La lumière s'éteint. Sa main me guide jusqu'à la chambre… mais quelle chambre ? Finalement, je suis tellement exténué que je m'en fous. Je veux dormir, je veux oublier, je veux… la serrer dans mes bras et me nicher au creux de ses reins… _Ed… ta queue…_

Je respire un grand coup et entre dans la chambre. C'est la « mienne »… ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu quelque chose à moi. Je m'allonge dans le lit.

**-Bonne nuit Edward.**

Sa voix tremble, elle est haut perchée. Elle est mal. Ca me retourne l'estomac. _Putain Ed t'as quoi avec cette meuf ?_

**-Bella… ça va ?**

**-Oui.**

Elle ment.

**-Bella…**

_Ed… fais pas ça… tu vas le regretter…_ Je ferme le clapet de ma conscience.

**-Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Je… je ne te ferai pas de mal. **

**-Je sais.**

Elle s'avance vers moi et s'allonge à mes côtés en gardant une certaine distance. Elle n'est pas complètement folle… ça me va aussi ! Même si je crève d'envie de lui dire à quel point j'ai envie d'elle. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer mon érection… Morphée s'en charge…

**BPOV :**

Je l'ai entendu crier, je l'ai entendu haleter dans la pénombre de sa chambre… je le regarde sortir et se diriger vers la fenêtre du salon. Il a l'air perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir le ramener dans mon box. Carlisle, bien entendu, a protesté… et pas uniquement car il allait devoir dormir dans le clic-clac pourri du salon.

_**-Bella, tu ne le connais pas. Il ne sait même pas qui il est ni d'où il vient.**_

_**-Carlisle, fais-moi confiance, je sens qu'il est important… mes intuitions ne me mentent jamais… rappelle-toi pour Mike ! Tu n'étais pas chaud au début et il est le meilleur élément de l'hôpital…**_

_**-Cette fois, c'est différent…**_

_**-En quoi ?**_

_**-Tu n'étais pas entichée de Mike…**_

Il avait totalement raison. Que m'arrivait-il ? Jamais je n'avais eu d'attirance pour quelqu'un. Même si Riley me plaisait, il ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet là… Carlisle avait vu juste… Je me rappelle m'être mordu la lèvre inférieure en le suppliant d'accepter. Il avait capitulé bien sûr. Mes intuitions sont infaillibles. Et Carlisle est un homme intelligent.

Je me dirige vers lui. Je tremble et mon cœur bat trop fort… _Bella calmos !_ Son front est appuyé contre la vitre, il a les traits tirés. Il a l'air épuisé de souffrances. Je lui prends la main, j'aime sa chaleur et je sais que ça lui fait du bien. Je ne sais pas communiquer autrement que par le toucher. Le toucher ne ment pas et les mots me mettent mal à l'aise. Il lâche ma main et me regarde, une lueur brille dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est et franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je sais simplement que je suis bien avec lui dans ce salon à regarder un vieux réverbère sur le point de s'éteindre. Un peu comme la race humaine vivant dans l'îlot 7, une énorme flamme vacillante, prête à mourir au moindre souffle. Je me rapproche de lui à cette pensée, j'ai besoin de savoir que nous ne mourrons pas demain ou, tout du moins, que je ne mourrai pas seule. Il détourne ses yeux, visiblement embarrassé. Il est vraiment perdu et fatigué. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit bousillé à ce point ?

**-Ils vont bientôt couper l'électricité. Signe du couvre-feu. **

Il regarde l'heure et se remet à fixer la vitre, comme un zombie… sa douleur me fait peur. Je reprends sa main pour me donner une contenance. Il la serre encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Ses paupières ne tiennent plus ouvertes.

**-Bella, je tombe de sommeil…**

**-Oui, allons nous coucher.**

Le réverbère s'éteint et mon cœur se fendille au fond de ma poitrine. Je l'amène dans sa chambre. J'ai une boule à l'estomac, je ne veux pas dormir seule, je n'en peux plus de cette solitude qui me bousille les boyaux. J'ai besoin de chaleur, j'ai besoin d'espoir… j'ai besoin de lui.

**-Bonne nuit Edward.**

Ma voix trahit ma tristesse naissante. Je me sens si lasse…

**-Bella… ça va ?**

**-Oui.**

Non, ça ne va pas.

**-Bella…**

Apparemment lui non plus ! _Quelle bande de cons mélancoliques vous faites ! Va le rejoindre couillonne !_

**-Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Je… je ne te ferai pas de mal. **

**-Je sais.**

Je le sais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Je lui fais confiance sans le connaître_. Bella, tu deviens folle…_

Je m'allonge près de lui sans le toucher. Je ne suis pas totalement folle finalement.

Il s'endort très rapidement à l'inverse de moi. Mon insomnie est bien décidée à rester encore un peu. Il respire vite et fort. Il bouge et s'agite. Et surtout, il parle… du moins sa mémoire parle… et ce qu'elle dit ne me plaît pas du tout.

**-La fosse… noooon… pas encore nooon… **

« Fosse », ok, ça me parle mais pourquoi « pas encore » ? N'était-ce pas sa première fois dans cet amas de cadavres? Cela ne peut en être autrement. Je me rapproche de lui pour mieux entendre.

**-Laissez-moi tranquille… ça brûuuuule… **

Il bouge encore. Je me sens toute chose. Mon ventre papillonne, je ferme mes cuisses et tente de calmer mes ardeurs quand soudain ma conscience se déconnecte de mon corps. Je le prends dans mes bras comme il se réveille.

**EPOV :**

Des morts, partout, encore cette odeur, ces visages nécrosés qui s'approchent et cette douleur, indescriptible…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je sens des bras qui embrassent ma chair. Je les touche de mes mains pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Ils sont chauds et rassurants. J'y suis si bien. Je n'ose en faire plus, de peur de réveiller mon envie d'elle. Mon cœur déchire ma poitrine. Son ventre se colle contre mon dos et je sens ses lèvres au creux de ma nuque. Mes doigts se resserrent sur ses poignets. J'aime sentir l'odeur de la vie sur moi et Bella a une senteur délicieuse. Je veux calmer mon cœur qui s'emballe, calmer mes hormones qui s'agitent, calmer cet espoir qui naît de la bile de mon estomac. Ma peur aussi se réveille. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle, j'ai déjà tant perdu : mes parents, mes souvenirs, ma jeunesse…

Mais l'attirance est bien trop forte. Je serre les dents, cette explosion d'émotions me donnerait presque la nausée. Je serre ses poignets de plus belle…

**-Edward… tu es en sécurité…**

Oh que non ! Je suis dans la gueule du loup et j'ai une putain d'envie qu'il me bouffe ! Je transpire, j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Si je me retourne, c'en est fini de ma raison. Je lutte pour ne pas réagir… _ne pas se retourner… ne pas craquer…_

Elle bouge ses bras, je la libère… _grosse erreur._

Ses mains sur mes épaules sont une torture… _ne pas réagir…_

Elle les masse pour me détendre… et produit l'effet inverse… _lui dire d'arrêter…_

**-Bellaaa… s'il te plaît…**

Je gémis en espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point je me contiens.

**-Edward… calme-toi. Moi non plus je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste te détendre.**

Je souris intérieurement… ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur…

Je soupire, résigné et décide de lui faire confiance. C'est si bon. Ses doigts pressent mes boules de nerfs, détendent mes muscles. Je me laisse aller à son toucher. Son massage me berce. Je ferme les yeux… maman… dans la bouche de papa… Bella sent mon stress et arrête son massage.

**-Edward… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Rien je…**

Une boule de sanglots m'empêche de parler…

Soudain son corps se presse contre le mien, avec ferveur. Elle m'enlace de nouveau en fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je sens son souffle chaud, ses lèvres contre mon crâne. Ma raison s'étiole… mon pénis se dresse…

**-Bellaaaa… **

Je baise ses mains, l'intérieur de ses poignets… elle sent la vie et la joie… Elle gémit et cause ma perte ! Je me retourne et l'embrasse d'une manière indécente tandis que mes mains fouillent sa chair. Nous sommes impatients, fougueux, débordants de désir… Elle arrache mes vêtements et embrasse mon torse alors que je reçois des millions de décharges électriques et vois des étoiles tourner dans la chambre. Je ne respire plus, elle est mon oxygène. Je la déshabille violemment et suce ses tétons déjà durcis. Ses mains dans mes cheveux me rendent dingue ! Elle colle son intimité contre ma queue et s'y frotte. Elle est trempée. Je pourrais exploser en un milliard de fragments. Je dois calmer ses ardeurs…

**-Bella… pas sans protection…**

Il y avait déjà assez de morts comme ça ! Et notre survie était déjà bien compliquée !

Elle se rue comme une folle dans le salon et revient avec le précieux sésame. Violant mes lèvres elle déroule le préservatif le long de ma hampe. Je gémis. Elle se place face à moi, ses jambes autour de mes reins… je suis en train de me consumer dans cette chambre. De nouveau, je sens sa toison contre mon sexe, à travers le latex. Je baise son cou, ses seins, son ventre, elle est parfaite. Je grogne d'anticipation, mon esprit a succombé depuis longtemps. Ses mains parcourent chaque pore de ma peau, même ses doigts me baisent. Je vais devenir fou. Ma vue se trouble comme ma bite durcit au-delà du supportable. Je siffle de douleur.

**-Bellaaa… délivre-moi…**

**-Oh Edward ! Je te veux en moi depuis notre rencontre.**

Comme elle s'empale sur mon vit, j'étouffe un hurlement. Son pelvis claque contre le mien : c'est animal, violent, surhumain. Je m'enivre de jouissance jusqu'à plus soif. Elle halète, souffle tandis que je retiens mes cris. Elle se cambre, la lumière de la lune met en relief ses mamelons dressés. Elle geint, enserre mon sexe et je jouis. Bella se liquéfie dans mes bras, je la presse contre moi comme si elle allait disparaître. Je me sens si vivant, je me sens renaître comme cet espoir au fond de mes entrailles. Je me sens revivre comme avant la guerre. Mon cœur se calme. Elle se retire de moi et j'ôte le préservatif que je laisse tomber au bas du lit. Je m'allonge près d'elle.

**-Edward, laisse-moi dormir contre toi.**

Je la prends dans mes bras et remonte le drap. Jamais on ne m'a fait autant de bien, jamais on n'a pris soin de moi comme ça… en fait, personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi…

**BPOV :**

Quand je me réveille, le jour embrase la chambre. Il dort comme un bébé. Il est vraiment beau ainsi vulnérable sous les rayons du soleil… et ma chatte est trempée ! Je m'habille et sors discrètement de la chambre. J'entends la lourde respiration de Carlisle dans le salon. Il a dû rentrer tard comme d'habitude. Je vérifie qu'il va bien et retourne aux côtés d'Edward. Il est réveillé. Je me couche à ses côtés, n'osant le toucher. Je me sens un peu gênée. Il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse. _Rassurée ?_ Je réponds ardemment à son baiser comme mon antre mouille de plus belle. Sa main droite passe sous mon pantalon de pyjama et malaxe ma fesse tandis que l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux. Le tiroir de la table de chevet est ouvert : un préservatif neuf me nargue. Je ferme les yeux et continue d'embrasser Edward. Il stoppe ses mouvements et retire sa main. Ses yeux sont noirs…

**-Déshabille-toi ! **

Je me mets nue face à lui. Il m'embrasse de nouveau en passant sa jambe par-dessus mon bassin. Il se plaque contre moi. Je comprends le sentiment de plénitude que j'ai reçu hier : Edward est très bien fourni… _huumm_. J'écarte les jambes. Il prend le préservatif du tiroir et habille sa queue. Sa main caresse mon clitoris, le pince, le gratte… c'est divin, il a des doigts de pianiste…

**-Edward… encore…**

**-Bébé… t'es si belle… j'aime te voir comme ça Bella… tu me fais bander…**

_Bébé…_ _belle…bander… _Bordel j'adore, ça me fait mouiller… je me demande combien de litre de cyprine le vagin peut produire… je viens d'exploser mon record !

Il accélère le rythme de ses caresses sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Sa bouche aspire mes tétons, les mordille et les suce au même rythme, je me perds dans les nuages… et je viens contre sa main, en silence pour ne pas réveiller Carlisle. Il porte sa main à ses lèvres et aspire mon nectar comme si c'était du champagne.

**-Hum Bella, tout en toi est un délice. **

Il place son pénis à l'entrée de mon vagin, me questionnant du regard. Je pousse mon antre contre sa queue et la plénitude m'envahit. Il est fait pour moi. Il entre et sort lentement de moi, ne pouvant détacher son regard du mien. Il s'accroche à mes épaules et niche ses lèvres sur mon cou tout en continuant ses douces ondulations. Ma peau réclame sa peau, mes terminaisons nerveuses sont connectées aux siennes, il n'y a que nous, seuls au monde. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en de chastes baisers comme sa bite martèle mon antre. Son souffle est court…

**-Bella… je veux me perdre en toi…**

**-Jouis pour moi Edward… jouis…**

Mon baiser retient son cri et mon vagin avale les spasmes de sa queue. Je me liquéfie, je suis de la gelée. La tête d'Edward se cale contre mon cou. Il est essoufflé, il tremble.

**-Bella… tu es merveilleuse…**


	3. Chapter 3 BAPTEME DU FEU partie 1

_**Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux (on ne sait jamais) qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en fav et / ou en alert, à mes beta, aux nenettes du DAOLFF et aux autres que j'oublie! Vous êtes super et vous égayez mes journées! **_

_**Dans ce chap, un peu d'action! Il est en deux parties pour qu'il y ait un peu de suspens...**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Mon oxygène... :-)**_

**QUAND LES MORTS DANSENT**

**CHAP 3 : BAPTEME DU FEU PARTIE 1**

**EPOV :**

Le froid irrite ma peau, le vent est glacial, je ne sais comment me réchauffer devant cette énorme porte en métal quand, après d'interminables minutes, elle s'ouvre. Un homme un peu plus jeune que moi, même taille, regard d'acier et cheveux en bataille, se tient devant moi :

**-Riley Biers. Tu dois être Edward, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, je viens voir en quoi je peux être utile maintenant que mon épaule va mieux.**

**-Entre, on se les gèle, viens ! Jake tu nous fais du café, s'te plaît ?**

Je reconnais le jeune homme qui m'a secouru il y a 3 jours et lui fais un signe de la main.

**-Hé ! Tu vas mieux on dirait ! Et l'épaule, tu souffres pas trop ?**

Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'une seule nuit m'a suffit pour cicatriser, ça fait mauvais genre.

**-Ca va, on se remet, rien de bien méchant… grâce à toi et l'équipe… merci !**

**-Normal ! Alors tu te joins à nous pour la mission du jour ?**

Riley sourit devant ma mine déconfite. Une mission, je viens à peine de me présenter de façon courtoise.

**-Oui Jake, on va voir s'il peut nous être utile. Edward, c'est une mission réputée basique pour nous. Il faut investir l'ancien hôpital de Forks, quasi désert, et rapporter des médocs, des bandes, du matos etc. Rien de bien compliqué. Jake sera ton maître Jedi.**

Cette fois, c'est mon sauveur qui a une mine déconfite. Je ris.

**-Surtout cache ta joie !**

**-Désolé Ed c'est juste que j'ai jamais coaché personne ni manié un sabre laser.**

Nous explosons de rire. Riley nous mène vers l'arsenal en prenant son café.

**-Tu sais tirer Edward ?**

**-Je me défends.**

**-Ok. Tu as le choix des armes.**

L'arsenal est aussi grand que Disneyland, mes yeux doivent sortir de leur orbite.

**-Merde !**

**-La classe hein ? **

Me dit Jake au creux de l'oreille.

**-Internationale ! **

Je me dirige vers les fusils à pompe et trouve ce que je cherche : le SPAS-12, pas trop lourd, courte portée, efficace. Je souris en le maniant.

**-Parfait !**

Riley sourit.

**-C'est mon préféré aussi ! Ok. Je dois aller sécuriser l'autoroute avec Paul et Jazz. Jake, Sam, Emmett et Edward, je compte sur vous pour nous ramener de beaux médocs et de belles seringues ! Et vous shootez pas en route ! Pensez à mettre les combis anti-morsures !**

Jake sort une carte de son jean comme Sam et Emmett nous rejoignent. Présentations et poignées de mains rapides, pas de fioritures, on n'est pas des sapins de Noël !

**-Ok. On va prendre le camion blindé au cas où. L'hôpital n'est pas loin mais vu qu'il va falloir charger plein de trucs rapidos et surveiller les alentours, vaut mieux être prudent. Ed, tu permets que je t'appelle Ed, et moi, on va checker le lieu et prendre les médocs et le reste. Pour le matos, Emmett tu remplaceras Edward. C'est ok ?**

On hoche la tête comme de bons soldats.

**-Pour la combi de protection on n'en a pas assez. Ed, je ta passe la mienne.**

Evidemment, je refuse.

**-Pas question ! Je suis le petit bleu et j'assume ! Des gants et un blouson de ski feront l'affaire ! **

Nous rions de bon cœur. Nous filons nous changer et montons dans le camion. J'ai vraiment un blouson de ski ! Si j'avais moins les chocottes, j'éclaterais de rire. Heureusement qu'il est gris et pas jaune fluo !

Je charge mon fusil à pompe et mets le reste des munitions dans la poche la plus accessible du blouson. Ca serait con de se faire mordre pour une question de style !

Nous montons dans le camion blindé et nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Un portail noir nous barre la route. Un homme sort de la cabine de sécurité et se dirige vers nous. Sam présente son badge. Un signe de tête plus tard, le portail s'ouvre. Sam appuie sur l'accélérateur et fonce vers notre destination.

**-On arrive ! Préparez-vous les merdeux ! **

Sam sourit à pleines dents. Ca doit être un malade de la gâchette.

L'hôpital n'est pas immense mais assez grand pour nous faire avoir des sueurs froides. Deux étages seulement, je respire. Ca facilitera la vérification. Nous entrons sans bruit, Jake passe devant, son Beretta à la main. Aucun son, bon signe. Pas de grognements, pas de soupirs rauques. Mon cœur se calme.

Nous avançons doucement de chaque côté du couloir, scrutant les moindres recoins de ce foutu hôpital. Il y a de la glace sur les vitres, nos muscles tremblent de froid… et de trouille. Ca sent la mort à plein nez. Soudain, j'entends quelque chose. Muscles bandés, je tends l'oreille, ça se rapproche. Je ne me retourne même pas, inutile, je n'ai qu'à poser le flingue sur mon épaule et tirer. **BANG !** _Gagné !_ La bouche de Jake tombe par terre, je lui fais signe de la fermer et d'avancer.

Il fait de plus en plus froid et je crains l'engourdissement et c'est vraiment pas le moment vu ce qui est en train de nous foncer dessus par la gauche ! Cinq macchabées dont deux enfants et un estropié. Je charge et tire, la fillette s'écroule. Jake se fait le plus grand en moins de 10 secondes, j'admire ! Je m'occupe de l'estropié : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, il est le plus tenace. J'arrive à lui loger une balle dans le cœur le temps de recharger… _Merde ! Pas assez rapide Ed, tu vieillis ! _Il se rapproche, je ne peux pas compter sur Jake, trop occupé avec les deux autres. Je le retiens avec mon bras, une partie du blouson reste dans ses dents. Mon cœur est prêt à exploser mais au lieu de ça, c'est la tête de l'handicapé qui explose. J'ai eu de la chance, ça n'arrive pas deux fois dans la même journée. Une seconde détonation m'indique la fin des réjouissances.

**-Putain Ed ça va ? T'es malade de les bloquer comme ça !**

**-Disons que j'ai l'habitude… et ça m'a bien réussi non ?**

Il lève les yeux au ciel en montant l'escalier.

**JPOV :**

Putain ce mec est vraiment plein de surprises : dégommer un zomb d'une balle entre les deux yeux sans même l'avoir en ligne de mire, pour moi, c'est un miracle… et j'ai pas vu d'ailes lui pousser dans le dos ! Edward m'intrigue, j'ai un pressentiment que je n'aime pas… et il ne fait que s'intensifier à mesure que nous checkons les lieux.

Un groupe plutôt familial nous fonce dessus à vive allure sauf peut-être l'estropié… je souris, ça va chier et j'adore ça ! Edward s'occupe d'un des deux mômes, sans remords ni regrets. Je me fais le grand tout sec et sa gueule de bo-bo ! _Bordel c'est jouissif !_ L'estropié est le plus coriace et s'attaque à Edward : je m'occupe des deux restants. Pour le gosse facile, je ferme les yeux et j'imagine mon ancien prof de français. **BANG !**_ Joli ! Arty ! Je kiffe ! _

Le dernier est plus large donc plus lourd… dur dur mais pas impossible. Je lui file un coup de pied dans le ventre qui a le mérite de le tenir éloigné. Je tente un coup d'œil vers mon co-équipier. _J'y crois pas, il est dingue !_ Il est en train de bloquer LA MACHOIRE du zombie de son avant bras, protégé uniquement d'un blouson de ski merdique ! Evidemment, la manche du blouson part en lambeaux. _Merde, il saigne, bordel pas dès le premier jour ! _

Les cervelles de nos ennemis se répandent sur le sol quasiment en même temps. Quelle synchronisation, si j'étais con, j'applaudirais ! Heureusement c'est mon jour d'intelligence !

Je regarde Edward droit dans les yeux, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. Je mate son bras du coin de l'œil et soupire : pas de trace, pourtant j'aurais juré que…

**-Putain Ed ça va ? T'es malade de les bloquer comme ça !**

**-Disons que j'ai l'habitude… et ça m'a bien réussi non ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en empruntant les escaliers qui mènent au premier. _Ca veut dire quoi j'ai l'habitude ?_ C'est vraiment le genre d'HABITUDES à éviter si on veut rester en vie et en un seul morceau !

Le couloir est interminable, heureusement pour nous il est vide. Nous cherchons les médicaments que nous trouvons assez vite, je connais bien ce lieu, ça m'est donc facile. Nous en profitons aussi pour fouiller les placards et autres tiroirs : rien de bien transcendant. Nous nous emparons quand même des bandes, du sparadrap et des pansements, c'est toujours utile. Nous trouvons les antibiotiques dans un des deux frigos et les fourrons dans nos sacs. Edward se dirige vers le second réfrigérateur, me faisant signe de m'en éloigner. J'obtempère sans broncher, ce mec a des automatismes qui ne trompent pas : il a appris à se défendre… et pas en regardant les fiches du magazine _« Zombies aujourd'hui » _!

Le décérébré sort du frigo en hurlant. Il rampe plus qu'il ne marche et tente de me choper la cheville. Ed est plus rapide.

**-Merci !**

**-On est quittes ! **

Il s'empare de tout ce qui se trouve dans le frigo.

**-Je suppose que le gros matos est éparpillé dans tout l'hosto ? **

**-Non Ed, il est au deuxième. Ici, ce sont uniquement les chambres et la réserve.**

**-Alors ON SE PRESSE !**

_Nom de … mais d'où ils peuvent bien sortir ?_ Je ne les ai même pas entendu arriver. Une dizaine de zomb court à vive allure et l'un d'eux a sa bouche à deux centimètres de ma nuque ! Edward me pousse violemment sur le côté et fonce dans le tas, la tête la première !

**-MONTE, JE LES RETIENS !**

Je file comme il me l'ordonne, je le pleurerai après. Dix contre un, il va mourir, ce mec est un grand malade !

Le second étage est plus petit et la vérification est simple et rapide. Les appareils que nous cherchons sont en état de marche. Le scanner est le plus important. Je souris et vérifie une dernière fois. Le bruit en bas est infernal… _merde ! Ce mec est malade !_

N'ayant plus rien à faire au second, je redescends aussi vite que je peux pour l'aider. J'entends plusieurs détonations et un cri… le sien…

_**Alors, ça vous a plu? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton...**_


	4. Chapter 3 BAPTEME DU FEU partie 2

**CHAPITRE 3 : BAPTEME DU FEU PARTIE 2**

**JAKE POV**

N'ayant plus rien à faire au second, je redescends aussi vite que je peux pour l'aider. J'entends plusieurs détonations et un cri… le sien…

J'ai un des zomb en ligne de mire. **BANG !** Il s'écroule, me révélant un spectacle inattendu : Edward est en train de se battre à mains nues avec d'autres cadavres qui marchent ! Je reconnais la Krav Maga, style de combat utilisé notamment par l'armée israélienne. Mon co-équipier est redoutable. Il assomme ses opposants avant de les achever en leur brisant les cervicales. Il n'en reste plus que trois debout. _Impressionnant…_

Ed recharge et tire sur les zombies qu'il a mis à terre. Il est rapide et précis. Il ne me voit pas concentré sur le combat. Je reste à ma place pour le couvrir. Un des macchabées lui saute à la gorge : ils tourneboulent dans le couloir, cette fois je ne suis pas fou, je vois son bras saigner. J'abats les deux restants et me précipite vers Edward.

**-EDWARD ! BAISSE-TOI !**

Je veux m'occuper de son ennemi. En voyant le regard vitreux de mon padawan, ma raison m'ordonne de changer de cible. Il est trop tard.

**EPOV :**

Ca fait un mal de chien. Ma peau brûle et je ne peux plus respirer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. _Ca va passer Ed… focalise bordel !_

Je maintiens mon adversaire d'une main autour de son cou dégoulinant de mon sang. Ma vue commence à se troubler et mon estomac réclame à manger envers et contre tout. Tout ce sang me rend dingue, j'ai faim, une faim atroce, ça me déchire l'intérieur. Mon corps brûle. _Ne pas avoir peur, respirer encore… _ Je secoue la tête. Jake se dirige vers nous, j'entends ses pas. _Mes yeux…_ Il ne doit pas voir mon visage. Je tente de rester dos à lui.

**-EDWARD ! BAISSE-TOI !**

Il est trop près, je sens son regard sur moi. _Putain !_ Il dirige son arme vers moi. Je me baisse et lâche mon macchabée. Il tombe ventre à terre. Je reste baisser le temps de récupérer quand je sens le Beretta de Jake sur mon crâne. Il tire le cran de sureté mais il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette, je suis bien trop rapide. Je le déleste de son arme et lui assène une bonne gifle.

**-Ne te trompe pas de cible !**

Mes yeux verts pourraient le maintenir en joue.

**-Bordel Ed ! J'ai cru que tu étais devenu… oh bordel de merde… je suis désolé.**

Jake est vraiment sous le choc. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je le prends par les épaules.

**-Sortons d'ici et allons chercher Emmett.**

Il hoche la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se doute de quelque chose. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à dire, je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Jake appelle Emmett sur son vieil iPhone. Incroyable, le monde s'écroule mais le réseau est intact ! J'espère qu'il est gratuit ! Nous restons silencieux jusqu'au camion.

**-Ed, tu restes avec Sam. Les lieux étant sûrs, on va pas en avoir pour long.**

Sam me tend une cigarette que je refuse.

**-J'ai arrêté !**

Il éclate de rire !

**-Haha ! Ouais comme moi ! **

Il allume sa clope et tire dessus comme il s'occuperait d'une fille de joie.

**-Hum ! Les petits plaisirs destructeurs…**

Il fait des ronds avec la fumée. Il regarde mon blouson de ski et sourit.

**-Il n'en reste plus grand chose ! Quelqu'un a saigné ?**

Je remarque le sang séché sur mon avant bras.

**-Oh ! Je ne sais pas, j'étais pris dans le feu de l'action ! Je me suis peut-être blessé en tombant…**

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

**-Ouais… Quel pied, non ? J'adore ça ! La prochaine fois c'est Jake qui conduit !**

C'est vraiment un malade de la gâchette ! Jake et Emmett reviennent avec le scanner. Il y a du matos empilé vers l'entrée. Je couvre le groupe pendant qu'il charge. RAS. Nous remontons dans le camion et nous dirigeons vers l'îlot 7.

**-Alors, Jake ! Le nouveau s'en sort bien ?**

Jake me fixe intensément l'espace de quelques secondes d'un regard méfiant et mauvais. Je ne relève pas.

**-Excellent, je lui ai tout appris en une mission ! Vous allez être épatés ! Hein Ed ?**

**-Oui ! Mon maître Jedi est un des meilleurs !**

La porte de l'îlot s'ouvre et nous allons nous garer à l'entrée de notre hôpital.

Jake sort du camion le premier.

**-Je vais faire mon rapport à Riley avec Emmett. Sam et Ed, vous allez apporter nos jolis jouets au Docteur Cullen. On se retrouve à la cantine pour midi.**

On leur fait un signe de la main. Jake part, la mâchoire serrée, en me fixant de son regard de pitbull.

Nous portons tout d'abord le scanner dans la plus grande salle. Le Docteur et l'infirmière de marbre nous sourient.

**-Bonjour les jeunes ! Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé. Edward, comment s'est passée cette première mission ?**

**-Très bien, Jake m'a coaché, je m'en suis bien sorti.**

Le docteur sourit et se tourne vers la blonde.

**-Rosalie, voici Edward, que tu connais de vue et Sam Uley.**

Elle nous serre la main, un sourire ravageur pendu à ses lèvres.

**-Vous pouvez déposer les médicaments au bureau des infirmiers. Je vous rejoins à midi à la cantine principale.**

Nous nous dirigeons vers le dit bureau. Un autre blond discute avec Bella. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Il nous accueille avec une tape sur l'épaule.

**-Salut Sam ! **

Il me tend la main.

**-Mike Newton. Je suis content de te voir debout !**

**-Merci. Je m'appelle Edward.**

**-Tu vis chez Bella et Carlisle ?**

**-Oui, enfin pour l'instant je pense.**

Bella fronce les sourcils. Mike reprend la conversation histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Ca risque de durer. Il n'y a plus de box de libres. Ils sont en train de chercher une solution. En même temps, on n'est pas pressés, les survivants sont une espèce rare ! **

Bella a retrouvé le sourire. Nous déposons les médicaments et les bandes. Mike et Sam sortent fumer une clope. Bella en profite pour fermer la porte du bureau et m'embrasse.

**-J'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ? Laisse-moi voir si tu n'es pas blessé. **

Je recule. Jake se doute déjà de quelque chose, cela me suffit pour une journée.

**-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. **

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Mon pénis s'agite. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Le contact de sa peau me régénère. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

**-Bella… qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de moi ?**

Mes lèvres s'accrochent aux siennes, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Je réclame ma dose de Bella… le meilleur shoot de mon existence. Les pas de Sam et Mike stoppent notre élan et nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre. Me séparer d'elle est un supplice. _Ed… arrête ça… tu sais que c'est pas bon pour toi…_ Mentalement, je dis à ma conscience de fermer sa gueule.

**-Bon ! On a fait notre boulot ! Ed ? Tu viens prendre un café avec moi ?**

Sam est un bon gars, je lui fais confiance. Je sens qu'il pourrait devenir un allié.

**-Ok ! Salut Mike ! Bella, on se voit plus tard !**

Elle sourit, mon cœur fond. Nous sortons de l'hôpital. Sam a un sourire niais sur son visage.

**-Bella, elle te kiffe sévère ! Depuis le temps que je la connais, je l'ai jamais vu flasher sur un mec. Ca me fait plaisir. Elle est tellement solitaire parfois, elle me fait mal au cœur.**

Sa réaction me fait rire.

**-Bon, M. Speed Dating, je meurs de soif ! On le boit où ce café ?**

Il me tape sur l'épaule et m'emmène vers la cantine. Je peux sentir les yeux de Jake brûler ma peau comme nous passons devant la porte de l'arsenal.

**Jake POV :**

Je me dirige vers l'arsenal en courant, je dois voir Riley le plus vite possible. Emmett a du mal à me suivre.

**-Hey ! Jake ! On n'est pas aux pièces !**

Riley nous attend à la machine à café, comme d'hab !

**-Messieurs ! Je vois que vopus êtes en un seul morceau c'est merveilleux ! Qu'en est-il des autres ?**

**-Ils sont entiers !**

**-Emmett commence, je t'écoute.**

**-Ok. Les lieux ont été super bien vérifiés, on n'a eu qu'à se servir et à charger. Jake et Ed ont été super efficaces !**

**-Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés mais on y est arrivés, c'est l'essentiel. **

Je regarde intensément Riley. En ex-marine il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

**-Emmett, peux-tu aller donner un coup de main à Jazz ? Le mini van a rendu l'âme !**

**-Encore ? **

**-Encore ! Et tu vas nous le ressusciter de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emmett part en bougonnant. Riley m'invite à le suivre dans son bureau.

**-Assieds-toi ! Je t'écoute.**

**-Ce mec nous cache quelque chose. C'est un soldat, impossible qu'il ne soit qu'un humain lambda.**

**-Sois plus précis…**

**-Il tire comme Lucky Luke ! Il a logé une balle entre les deux yeux d'un décérébré sans même le mater ni viser. Il a posé son flingue sur son épaule et a fait feu… sans avoir de miroir en face de lui pour vérifier… il me fout les jetons…**

**-Je vois ça ! Tu te calmes avant de continuer sinon je vais rien y comprendre.**

**-En plus, il connaît la Krav maga.**

**-Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est un soldat…**

**-Il a des automatismes Riley. Il est rapide, précis, redoutable. Tu me connais Biers, je flippe pas sans raison… mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de monstrueux… Je l'ai vu se faire mordre, je l'ai vu saigner, j'ai vu ses yeux devenir vitreux… comme… comme eux Riley… comme les zombs ! **

**-Et tu as fait quoi ?**

**-J'ai voulu lui loger une balle en pleine tête mais il m'a pris mon arme… il était toujours humain, sans aucune trace de quoi que ce soit… putain, c'est pas normal Riley !**

J'ai parlé sans respirer, Edward me fait vraiment flipper. C'est une machine à dégommer du macchab ! Et il représente une menace. Ce mec n'est pas un humain comme les autres. Et dans ce contexte de merde, la différence n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle…

**-Tu t'es sûrement gouré Jake…**

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule Riley ! Je sais reconnaître un zomb quand j'en vois un ! Et là, il devenait comme eux ! Merde Riley ! Je dois te sucer pour que tu me croies ?**

Je tente de me reprendre. Je veux qu'il me croie ! Il est le seul sur qui la communauté puisse compter en cas d'emmerdes.

**-Ok, relax ! Toi et Emmett allez le surveiller de près. Il bouge une oreille, il finit pas son assiette, il se gratte les couilles… je veux le savoir ok ? Et ça reste entre nous. Je veux que tu élucides ce que tu es en train de me sortir parce que, si c'est vrai, on risque d'être foutrement dans la merde !**

Je respire. Je serre la main de mon supérieur et file voir Emmett. Il est toujours sous le mini van.

**-Em ! Je peux te causer une minute ? Ca urge !**

Il ressort de dessous le van, la tronche pleine de cambouis.

**-Ca a l'air sérieux.**

**-Ca l'est !**

Il passe sa clé de 12 à Jazz et me suit en direction de l'arsenal. Soudain j'aperçois Ed du coin de l'œil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

**-Tu vois ce mec Em ?**

**-Le nouveau ?**

**-A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est ta nouvelle obsession.**

Devant ses yeux ronds, je le traîne à l'intérieur de l'arsenal afin de lui expliquer par le menu sa nouvelle mission.


	5. Chapter 4 PREMIERS SOUVENIRS

_**Un ENOOOORME merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis ma fic en favori et en alert mais aussi à tous les anonymes qui la lisent! Ca me touche beaucoup de lire vos commentaires et de voir que vous appréciez cette fiction! Un grand merci aux filles du forum DAOLFF qui me suivent et me soutiennent depuis le début! Autre merci tout particulier à Leausy, Valéria, Vinou et à ma tite Ninie d'amour que j'aime! Plein de bisous à toutes et à tous et très bonne lecture! Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Edward...**_

**CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERS SOUVENIRS**

**EPOV :**

Je rentre chez Bella et Carlisle, je suis mort de fatigue. J'ai passé la journée à aider Emmett et Jazz à réparer ce foutu van… qui ne fonctionne toujours pas ! Prochaine mission : en trouver un en état de marche ! Ca va être coton ! Emmett est vraiment un gars sympa ! Il nous a bien fait marrer, ça nous a fait du bien. Jazz est plus discret mais il a l'air cool. Je tente de ne pas trop me lier d'amitié. J'ai encore du mal à me sociabiliser totalement, le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire me trouble. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Je suis totalement paumé.

Ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital m'a vraiment perturbé. Cette façon de tirer, ces automatismes, ces réflexes de survie… d'où me viennent-ils ? Et surtout cette putain de morsure au bras… j'aurais dû devenir comme eux… au lieu de ça…

Je secoue la tête pour effacer cette impression de déjà vu. Je savais que je n'allais pas me transformer, j'avais confiance… _Ed, ça va passer..._ comment je pouvais en être sûr à ce point ? Je regarde mon avant bras : une légère marque bleue est en train d'apparaître. Elle n'a pas de forme bien définie. Je la touche, je ne sens rien. _Bordel, mon bras aurait dû rester dans sa gueule… et moi crever la bouche ouverte et me relever !_ Je tremble, j'ai vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni ce que je suis, je me sens tomber dans un puits sans fond. Je m'accroche au dossier du canapé pour ne pas défaillir. J'entends mon sang affluer à mes oreilles.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai vraiment une sale tronche. Mes jambes me tiennent difficilement. Je me lave les dents et me mets au lit. Je ferme les yeux en espérant m'endormir rapidement… Le djinn m'a exaucé… malheureusement j'ai mal formulé mon vœu… je n'ai pas précisé que ma nuit devait être calme…

**BPOV :**

Quand nous rentrons avec Carlisle, il est très tard. Nous avons dû ranger le nouveau matériel et nous occuper de nouveaux blessés suite à l'attaque des pillards sur l'autoroute. Edward dort déjà profondément. Je fais mine d'aller me coucher et attends que Carlisle soit endormi pour rejoindre Edward dans son lit. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de sa présence… _Bella, t'es dingue ! Arrête ça tout de suite c'est pas bon pour la survie !_

J'ôte mes vêtements et me colle contre son torse. Il gémit et me prend dans ses bras. Son odeur est enivrante, intense je serre mes cuisses. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors contre lui… il respire calmement… ça ne va pas durer…

**EPOV :**

J'entends leurs râles, je vois leurs regards vitreux, ils m'encerclent. Je tente de recharger mais c'est inutile, je n'ai plus de balles. J'aperçois mon coéquipier courir comme un dératé… il n'est pas assez rapide. Je tente de me dégager de l'étreinte des morts. Une brûlure insupportable prend possession de mon corps. Je hurle à pleins poumons, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles se liquéfient, que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux se troublent d'un voile laiteux… je tombe… me relève… et j'ai faim… atrocement faim… l'odeur de la vie emplit mes narines et me consume. Je ne veux qu'une chose : manger, me nourrir, apaiser cette faim qui me tord les boyaux, qui me donne la fièvre, qui me fait baver comme un enragé. Mon coéquipier recule et charge. Il vise mon crâne. Je me mets à courir mais quelque chose vient d'atteindre ma nuque. Je tombe genoux à terre, la brûlure revient de plus belle m'arracher des cris de douleur. C'est pire que la première fois… mille fois pire… Mon corps se convulse, tremble, crache sa souffrance. Je veux que ça cesse, je donnerai mon âme pour que ça cesse… _merde… arrêtez... arrêtez CAAAAAAA ! Pitiééééééééééé !_

**BPOV :**

Son corps tremble, sa respiration accélère. J'ouvre les yeux comme il hurle sa peur.

**-Pitiééééééééééé !**

**-Edward ! Ca va ?**

Il se calme assez vite, j'en reste bouche bée. Comment arrive-t-il à reprendre une contenance aussi rapidement ? Je l'envie… j'ai beau serrer mes cuisses depuis des heures, la cyprine coule toujours !

**-Bella… désolé… je… je ne voulais pas te faire peur…**

Je lui embrasse le front. Il me serre dans ses bras et répond à mon baiser. Je sens son érection contre mon ventre et mouille de nouveau… _saloperie d'hormones !_

Sa langue danse avec ma langue et les papillons de mon ventre se réveillent. Il me laisse respirer et baise mon cou en pinçant mes seins. Je geins. Il bande. Encore. Sa main se fraye un chemin vers ma chatte, j'écarte les cuisses et gémis d'anticipation. A mesure que ses doigts y entrent, une musique de Satie naît dans ma tête. _La Gnossienne numéro 1_ rythme virtuellement mon plaisir. Comme le piano pleure, mon vagin râle et Edward halète. Il ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts comme la mélodie dans mon esprit se fait plus calme… Il reprend la cadence, il me baise avec ses phalanges… je plonge mes yeux dans les siens éclairés par la lune. Son regard est intense et mystérieux. Il me sourit. La mélodie sourit avec lui avant de recommencer sa supplique. Sa main guide mon orgasme, elle le fait reculer, tourner, valser comme le piano dans ma tête s'emballe… je jouis… _la Gnossienne_ retombe… mon corps fait de même contre son corps.

**EPOV :**

Elle vient de jouir contre ma main. Elle est magnifique à la lumière de la lune. Je vois sa poitrine bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Elle m'enivre, m'ensorcèle, elle me rend fou. Je l'embrasse de nouveau comme elle reprend ses esprits. Je la serre fort contre moi, j'ai besoin de cette chaleur, de cette vie contre mon corps nu. Je sens à nouveau cet espoir grandir dans mes entrailles, avec Bella à mes côtés, la survie me paraît possible. Cette fille me fait exister. J'aime être à ses côtés, je me sens vivant et utile.

Je caresse son dos et la rapproche de mon corps. Ma bouche est toujours scellée à la sienne, sa langue a le goût du désir. Mon pénis se raidit. Je stoppe mes caresses et déroule le préservatif sur ma queue, j'ai envie de la prendre, j'ai envie de sentir sa chaleur sur mon sexe. J'ai une putain d'envie d'elle ! Je l'allonge sur le lit et me place au-dessus d'elle. Son sourire me brûle les yeux, il est plein de promesses.

**-Edward, viens en moi, s'il te plaît…**

Je la pénètre doucement comme mon regard se fond en elle. Je ne peux m'en détacher, il me rassure et me porte. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite à mesure que Bella se rapproche de l'orgasme. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, j'aime ses lèvres, sa langue, sa peau son odeur… j'aime être dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour… j'aime la savoir près de moi…

_Edward… tu t'attaches… trop…_ Je ferme les yeux et je me déverse dans le préservatif. Je m'allonge sur elle et la respire. Ma tête tourne tellement elle sent bon !

**-Bon Dieu, Bella !**

Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur ma joue et remonte la couverture. Je niche mon visage dans son cou et m'endors.

Je rêve, encore. J'ai froid, je suis presque nu dans une pièce sombre et humide, allongé sur une sorte de plaque de métal. Je tremble, je ne peux m'arrêter de claquer des dents. J'ai une trouille du diable. Je cherche mon coéquipier du regard, il me semble que je ne suis pas seul.

**-Aro ! Bordel, où es-tu ?**

Ma voix se répercute aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je commence à angoisser sévère. Je tente de me relever : mes poignets et mes chevilles sont attachés à la plaque par des menottes. J'entends quelqu'un bouger près de moi. La lumière s'allume et m'éblouit. Deux hommes s'avancent vers moi en discutant.

**-Et il s'est transformé ?**

**-Oui. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux vus ! Il était près à me bouffer.**

Aro... et quelqu'un dont je ne reconnais pas la voix.

**-Hum. Donc votre instructeur a fait ce qu'il fallait ?**

**-Oui mais… ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté… comment dire… venez voir par vous même.**

L'homme se rapproche de moi et ouvre grand ses yeux. Sa bouche ouverte ne semble par avoir de limites, sa mâchoire pourrait toucher le sol.

**-Impossible… c'est impossible !**

**-Et pourtant Marcus… et pourtant…**

Je sens une seringue me piquer le bras, je tente de bouger mais c'est peine perdue. Mes muscles refusent de m'obéir. On déplace la plaque de métal. Je ressens et entends tout. J'essaie de dire quelque chose, de crier au secours : même ma bouche ne répond plus aux injonctions de mon cerveau! Je panique. Aro se penche vers moi :

**-Edward, ça va aller. Ca sera rapide. Marcus, où dois-je l'emmener ?**

**-Jette-le dans la fosse. Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où va son talent !**

**-Mais…**

**-Exécution soldat !**

On me sort de la pièce. Je ne vois qu'un long couloir sombre fait de pierre. Je meurs de faim et de froid. Comme une porte s'ouvre, Aro détache mes liens et me pousse. Alors que je tombe dans ce puits sans fond, je l'entends hurler :

**-Edward, je suis désolé.**

Les grognements accueillent mon corps qui se brise au contact du sol. Je hurle.

**BPOV :**

Un cauchemar… je sens ses sueurs froides sur mon cou. Je le serre contre moi le plus fort possible. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur moi. Je m'apprête à me rendormir quand soudain je remarque que son épaule ne porte qu'une légère marque de balle. Mon cœur s'affole. Comment peut-il avoir cicatrisé aussi vite après une plaie pareille ? Je décide de ne rien lui dire. J'en parlerai à Carlisle demain… mon intuition se réveille… Edward est un être singulier, à n'en point douter. Je vais devoir élucider ce mystère rapidement, Jake pourra peut-être m'aider.

Edward est toujours endormi et marmonne dans son sommeil.

**-Nooon pitié… je ne veux pas mourir… Aro… pas la fosse !**

Je caresse sa joue pour l'apaiser et le rassurer. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, je veux juste qu'il sente que je suis là. Edward réagit au quart de tour : sa main saisit mon poignet et le plaque au-dessus de ma tête. Il a les yeux exorbités, il pourrait me briser en mille morceaux de la seule force de sa main. Je gémis de douleur.

**-Edward… tu me fais mal…**

Il me lâche et se détache de mon corps. Il sort du lit et se plaque contre la porte, mort de peur et de honte, il n'ose pas me regarder. Il tremble. Je meurs de souffrance pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. J'ai si peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi malgré ce qui vient de se passer. Je sors du lit à mon tour et me dirige vers lui.

**-Bella, reste où tu es ! Je t'ai assez fait souffrir. Je suis néfaste pour toi… je… suis…**

Enfant, j'étais une horrible petite peste désobéissante. Dire que l'âge n'arrange rien serait un euphémisme. Je continue à avancer doucement vers lui.

**-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Edward. **

**-Moi, je pourrais être le tien… Bella, fais ce que je te demande, s'il te plaît ! **

**-Non !**

Je me place en face de lui, une lueur de défi au fond du regard. Il tremble toujours et ne me regarde pas. La colère naît dans mon ventre.

**-Regarde-moi ! **

Il ne bouge pas, sa respiration est erratique. La bile monte dans ma gorge.

**-Regarde-moi ! EDWARD ! **

Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Son regard croise le mien une fraction de seconde, il succombe en s'effondrant de douleur sur le sol.

**-Bella… je suis si fatigué… pardonne-moi… je… ne sais… pas…**

Je me baisse vers lui et le prends délicatement dans mes bras. Il est à bout de nerfs, si vulnérable et pourtant redoutable. La colère a laissé la place à quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai plus peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur de vivre sans lui près de moi. Je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre sans le connaître. Tout est en train de changer dans mon esprit tandis que je dépose son visage contre ma poitrine.

**-Bella… je suis paumé… j'ai besoin d'aide…**

**-Je sais.**

Et je l'aiderai… au-delà du possible… parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement… parce que je l'aime…


	6. Chapter 5 MYSTERES

_**Comme d'habitude un ENOOOOOOOOOOORME merci à toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alert et/ou en fav, posté des reviews et fait part de leurs com ici ou ailleurs! JE VOUS AIME! Merci particulier à Biboo, Ninie, Valériafatale, Bloody, Leausy et toutes les nénettes du DAOLFF! Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui lisent sans se faire connaître... Vous êtes tous et toutes excellentissimes!**_

_**Dans ce chap, on en apprend encore un peu sur Edward, mais aussi sur Bella! Bonne lecture et faites péter la tite bulle! **_

CHAPITRE 5 : MYSTERES

**EPOV :**

Je viens de lui montrer mon vrai visage et de lui avouer ma faiblesse. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. J'aurais pu lui faire beaucoup plus de mal ou pire… je frissonne à cette horrible pensée. Je suis tellement fatigué de cette peur qui me ronge, je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi. Que suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ce que je suis ? Ses bras qui m'entourent me rassurent.

**-Bella… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel ?**

**-Carlisle t'aidera à savoir qui tu es. Mais tu devras lui dire tout ce que tu sais. Tu dois lui faire totalement confiance… et à moi aussi. **

**-J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir Bella. En fait, je crève de trouille. **

Nous nous relevons et retournons dans le lit. Elle se niche contre moi.

**-Edward, dis-moi de quoi tu rêves ? Dans ton sommeil tu parles de fosse, de mort. Tu as aussi nommé quelqu'un, un certain Aro. Ca ne te rappelle rien ?**

**-Je rêve qu'on me jette dans un puits… et que les morts me dévorent. Pourtant je… je suis toujours là… Ce n'est peut-être qu'un cauchemar mais ça a l'air si réel ! Aro, dans mon rêve c'est un soldat, mon coéquipier. Bella… **

**-Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelque chose !**

Je voudrais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, lui dire à quel point je doute de tout mais je n'ose pas. C'est au-delà de mes forces pour le moment.

**-Embrasse-moi Edward !**

Je ne peux que m'exécuter ! Cette fille sera ma perte ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend mais je suis prêt à tout affronter pour rester avec elle. _Ed… tu joues au con… grave !_ Je casse mentalement la gueule à ma conscience, ça fait plaisir ! Je souris, je suis amoureux de cette fille, c'est évident. Ma conscience me fait comprendre par un signe qu'elle va me botter le cul jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Le lendemain Bella m'emmène voir Carlisle à la première heure. J'ai encore eu une nuit agitée. Je ne peux pas lâcher sa main. Carlisle nous accueille dans un laboratoire.

**-Edward ! Bella ! Pourquoi venez-vous si tôt me voir ? Et en plus, Bella, c'est ton jour de congé !**

**-Edward aimerait te parler. Il voudrait en découvrir plus sur son passé et je pense que tu peux l'aider. De plus, j'aimerais que tu l'examines de nouveau.**

Je me déshabille et m'allonge sur une sorte de vieux divan. Evidemment, il ne manque pas de voir ma cicatrice à l'épaule.

**-Impressionnant ! Tu peux expliquer cela Edward ?**

**-Non, je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas normal. A l'hôpital avec Jake, il s'est passé des trucs vraiment bizarres. Je pense que j'ai dû être entrainé par l'armée : j'ai su me battre, me défendre avec une rapidité… oh je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai des reflexes de soldat. Carlisle… je ne sais plus qui je suis…**

Je ferme les yeux. Comme un enfant, je pense que si je ne les vois pas, ils ne me voient pas non plus. Bella me caresse la joue.

**-Ca va aller.**

Carlisle examine mes nombreuses marques, les palpe, les touche, les regarde de plus près. Je frissonne.

**-Ca te fait mal Edward ? **

**-Non.**

**-Tiens, il y en a une qui a l'air plus récente sur ton avant bras.**

Je la fixe et soudain je commence à comprendre l'horreur qu'elle représente. Mon corps en est recouvert. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau, la tête me tourne et j'ai la nausée. Des images reviennent dans mon esprit : la fosse, les zombies, l'odeur des cadavres, les morsures… et moi, éreinté de douleur. Moi mourant, me relevant, redevenant humain… et les morsures encore.

**-Edward ! Ca va ?**

Carlisle me relève du divan. Je serre les dents pour ne pas vomir. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Bella me couvre et reste près de moi.

**-Carlisle, je sais ce que c'est… ces marques…**

**-Edward, tu peux me faire confiance.**

Je respire un bon coup et leur avoue l'horrible vérité qui me dévore le ventre.

**-Ce sont des morsures… des morsures de zombies.**

**BPOV :**

Ce qu'Edward vient de dire me terrifie. Je ne peux plus bouger tant je suis sous le choc.

L'esprit de Carlisle est plus vif.

**-Edward, si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela voudrait dire que leurs morsures n'ont pas d'emprise sur toi.**

**-J'ai été mordu pendant la mission à l'hôpital. Jake était témoin, vous pourrez lui demander. Je sais ce que je dis Carlisle. Dans mes rêves, on me jette dans une fosse à zombies et j'en ressors vivant. Je meurs et je redeviens humain. **

**-Tes rêves sont des souvenirs Edward.**

Je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras en regardant Carlisle.

**-Bella… je suis sûr que tu as une opinion et j'aimerais l'entendre.**

**-As-tu les résultats des analyses du sang d'Edward ?**

**-Pas encore, le matériel est obsolète, obtenir des résultats prend du temps.**

**-Il faut commencer par là. Nous devrions également nous occuper de sa marque sur la nuque. Elle nous donnera peut-être d'autres réponses. Je vais demander à Riley et Jake de faire des recherches sur le réseau piraté de l'armée.**

Carlisle sourit, il m'approuve. Il sait que je ne me trompe jamais. Edward serre ma main encore plus fort. Je le regarde intensément et l'embrasse fougueusement. Carlisle interrompt notre baiser.

**-Edward, tu vas devoir rester à l'hôpital, le temps pour nous de faire des examens plus poussés. Bella veillera sur toi, j'en suis convaincu.**

Carlisle retient un rire.

**-Edward, tu peux te rhabiller. Bella, va préparer la chambre 12, celle qui peut accueillir des invités.**

Il fait un clin d'œil appuyé en direction d'Edward qui sourit.

**-Edward, tu vas me suivre dans la salle des examens. Tout ira bien. On va trouver ce que tu recherches.**

Je l'embrasse encore et sors préparer sa chambre.

**EPOV :**

J'ai passé la journée à me faire ausculter, toucher, piquer… je meurs de fatigue quand je retourne dans ma chambre. Le scanner est en état de marche, on n'y est pas allés pour rien dans ce foutu hôpital ! Je repense à ma terrible découverte de ce matin. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ai-je autant de cicatrices ? Et cette marque sur ma nuque ? J'espère ardemment malgré la peur, que Carlisle va découvrir quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors sur ces pensées.

Je rêve de nouveau. On me sort de la fosse et on me place sans ménagement sur cette même plaque de métal. Mes muscles sont engourdis mais je peux les bouger. Je ne vois rien. La plaque se déplace rapidement, il me semble qu'on la fait rouler sur quelque chose. J'ai mal partout, mon corps brûle et j'ai des difficultés à respirer. Une lumière blafarde de néon m'explose les pupilles : je reconnais Aro et son supérieur. Aro reste près de moi : son regard est coupable et il tente de me rassurer. Je voudrais le tuer sur le champ ! Son supérieur place un masque à oxygène sur ma bouche… je revis… et je le hais…

**-Il est solide ! C'est incroyable, Aro ! Il se relève, il est opérationnel en quelques minutes. Le candidat idéal ! Mieux que ce que nous pouvions espérer. Mettez-le dans le box 13 ! Je veux le pousser à bout, voir s'il peut tenir dans des conditions extrêmes ! Si c'est le cas, notre bataillon aura sa perle rare !**

J'entends Aro protester, son supérieur est cassant et direct :

**-Vous préférez prendre sa place sergent Volturi ?**

Son silence est ma condamnation.

**-Bien ! Alors faites ce que je vous dis immédiatement ! Je vous accompagne.**

La seringue s'enfonce dans mon bras et moi dans les ténèbres.

**BPOV :  
**

Carlisle est penché sur son microscope tandis que je regarde les radiographies d'Edward.

**-Rien à signaler à part des signes de fractures minimes. Et toi, ça donne quoi ?**

**-Son sang est instable. Son hémoglobine a été transformée par quelque chose. Son rhésus est négatif mais cela n'explique pas cette instabilité. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Bella, va me chercher la souche Z.**

Une souche tirée d'un zombie, un des premiers tués par Carlisle à l'hôpital Il l'a toujours gardée en espérant en faire quelque chose de bien. Je la lui apporte rapidement.

Carlisle est un biochimiste de renom et un chirurgien très doué. Avant la guerre, Esmée, sa femme, s'occupait des enfants malades. L'un d'eux l'a mordue : il revenait d'un voyage de classe à Chicago… et les zombies sont arrivés à Forks. Carlisle a tout tenté pour la sauver : elle a failli le tuer. Entre temps elle avait contaminé la moitié de l'hôpital. Beaucoup de gens lui en ont voulu et l'ont fait passer pour le responsable. La souche, c'est elle. Depuis, il s'est donné corps et âme pour le bien de la population… pour se racheter peut-être. On a de la chance de l'avoir à l'îlot 7.

**-Bella… c'est incroyable…**

Je me place derrière lui.

**-Son sang absorbe la souche.**

**-Non, c'est impossible !**

**-Regarde par toi-même !**

Je place mon œil sur le microscope et contemple la merveille, ce qui risque de devenir la trouvaille du siècle. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage.

**-Carlisle ! C'est génial !**

**-Ne parlons pas trop vite ! Cette souche n'est pas récente. De plus en labo et sur un cobaye ça fait deux…**

**-Carlisle…**

Je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, je tremble…

**-On ne peut pas lui demander ça… **

**-Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen ! S'il refuse je comprendrai. Mais il faut tenter le coup, cette découverte est trop importante.**

**-Où va-t-on trouver d'autres souches ?**

**-Il faudra envoyer nos gars en mission… j'en ai bien peur.**

Je soupire. _Putain de vie de merde !_ Encore une mission à risques pour les gars ! Mon ventre se tord d'angoisse. Carlisle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Je vais parler à Jake.**

Comme il compose son numéro je sors retrouver Edward dans sa chambre. Moi aussi, je dois lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…

Il dort, il a l'air épuisé mais pour une fois, il est calme. Je me penche vers lui et lui embrasse le front quand Mike entre dans la chambre.

**-Bell… oops oh merde pardon….**

Je suis rouge comme une tomate et j'éclate de rire !

**-Bon, ben , ça c'est fait ! T'es au courant maintenant…**

**-Heu oui là pour le coup… hum enfin… je voulais te demander si Jake avait réussi a rapporter le scanner ?**

**-Oui, il est au fond du grand couloir.**

**-Merci, c'est pour Mme Cope, j'ai peur qu'elle ne développe un autre cancer.**

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Elle avait séché les miennes quand mes parents étaient morts, elle m'avait sauvé de leurs morsures. C'est aussi elle qui m'avait confiée aux bons soins de Carlisle.

**-Bella, je suis désolé. **

Mike me prend dans ses bras. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été aussi proches. Jessica, sa copine, est dans le coma à l'hôpital depuis deux mois. Un connard de pillard qui lui a tiré une balle dans la nuque pour lui piquer de la bouffe. Elle ne s'en sortira pas mais Mike ne veut pas la débrancher. Il ne veut pas la voir ressusciter. J'espère que l'espoir la fera vivre. Cet espoir se nomme Edward. Je serre très fort mon collègue car je l'adore ! Mike est sensationnel dans son travail. Nous nous apprécions fortement. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas du goût de notre patient qui tousse pour interrompre notre accolade.

**-Edward ! Tu es réveillé ! **

**-Salut Mike !**

Mike est encore plus rouge que moi.

**-Heu ! Salut ! Ouais bon ben j'y go hein… héhé hum…**

Nous éclatons de rire comme il sort de la chambre.

**-Serais-tu jaloux Edward ?**

**-Oui ma Bella. Trèèèèèès jaloux ! Viens te faire pardonner ! **

Je ferme la porte et me mets à califourchon sur lui : son érection va transpercer le drap.

**-Tu vois ce que tu me fais subir Bella… ? Hum ?**

Il lèche mon cou et descend vers mon épaule droite. Je souffle de bonheur. Il me déshabille lentement, ses doigts courent le long de mon épine dorsale et provoquent les papillons nichés dans mon ventre. Mes tétons se tendent. Il les baise tandis que ses mains massent mon postérieur.

**-Bella… dis-moi qu'il y a des capotes dans cet hôpital…**

Je ris et en sors une de la poche de mon uniforme.

**-Tu me donnes des idées indécentes… et de mauvaises habitudes…**

**-Je t'apprends la prudence… ho bébé… tu me rends dingue !**

Il mord mon cou comme ses mains remontent le long de mon dos et me griffent. Je gémis de douleur et de plaisir.

**-Huh ! Edward ! Mon dieu !**

Il enlève ma culotte et pince mon clitoris. Son pouce le caresse et sa langue s'égare sur ma poitrine. J'halète de plaisir. Je déchire l'emballage du préservatif et le déroule sur son membre. Il geint à son tour.

**-Putain de merde Bella, j'ai envie de toi…**

Il accélère ses caresses sur mon bouton de rose comme il me pénètre. Ses va et vient sont tendres, son regard fixe le mien. Son sourire ravageur m'achève : mes parois vaginales se resserrent et je jouis alors qu'il entre profondément en moi.

**EPOV :**

Bon dieu, elle est divine ! Et ce regard, je ne peux pas m'en détacher ! Il change de jour en jour, s'intensifie comme mon amour pour elle grandit. Je suis malade de cette fille ! Je pourrais crever pour elle ! Et je ne la connais même pas ! En même temps, j'en ai rien à carrer ! Je suis tellement bousillé que j'en deviens aussi con qu'un papillon à la lumière d'une bougie !

J'accélère la cadence de mes va et vient en elle. J'aime la voir soumise à son désir, j'aime la faire jouir. Des étoiles prennent place devant mes yeux à mesure que mon plaisir augmente. La chambre tourne, mon corps se laisse guider par mon désir, j'ai le souffle court. Bella pose sa bouche sur la mienne, elle est chaude, elle me rassure. Je sens la pointe de ses mamelons contre mon torse. Je la serre contre moi comme mon pénis est pris des spasmes de l'orgasme. Je viens fort dans le préservatif et me laisser retomber sur le lit.

**BPOV :**

Lorsque nous nous réveillons, il est tard et l'hôpital est silencieux.

**-Bella… comment es-tu devenue infirmière ?**

**-Avant la guerre, j'ai fait des études médico-sociales à Seattle, j'ai commencé à travailler avec Carlisle. A la mort de mes parents, il m'a prise sous son aile.**

**-Comment sont-ils morts ?**

**-Mon père était le sheriff de Forks. Il s'est fait mordre en portant secours à Mike. Ma mère s'est fait bouffer par Phil, mon beau-père. J'ai dû les tuer moi-même. Ils étaient venus me voir pour fêter mon engagement à l'hôpital. Ils sont se fait mordre par mon père. Une belle histoire familiale.**

Je retiens mes larmes, j'estime en avoir assez chialé.

**-Et toi, tu t'en souviens ?**

Il serre les dents. Ca répond à ma question.

**-Je venais d'être reçu à l'uni. Je rentrais leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je les ai surpris dans leur chambre, le visage de ma mère pendait de la bouche de mon père. Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis sorti de la maison. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette journée… et du visage de Jake au sortir du tas de cadavres. **

Il avait oublié une longue partie de sa vie, il était donc important que l'on trouve quelque chose sur lui. Je le serre dans mes bras, j'espère le protéger des horribles découvertes que nous risquons de faire.

**-Edward. Carlisle a découvert une chose intéressante dans ton sang. Il pense qu'il pourrait devenir une sorte d'antidote aux morsures de zombies. **

**-Merde ! Bordel, mais, c'est… c'est géant ! T'imagines…**

**-Attends ! Il a fait un test sur une ancienne souche de zombie. Il lui faudrait de nouvelles souches… ce qui veut dire une nouvelle mission.**

**-Pas de problème, je m'en chargerai !**

**-Il y a autre chose… **

J'accentue la pression de mes bras sur son corps.

**-Il a besoin d'un cobaye… il a besoin de toi…**

**-Oh… je vois …**

Il ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup.

**-Edward, si tu refuses nous comprendrons.**

**-Je suis d'accord. J'irai chercher cette souche demain.**

**-Tu ne peux y aller seul !**

**-Il est hors de questions de risquer la vie des autres ! Et c'est non négociable !**

Je me pelotonne contre lui.

**-Edward… j'ai peur de te perdre…**

Il caresse mes cheveux. Je sens une larme tomber sur mon crâne.

**-Moi aussi j'ai peur bébé…**


	7. Chapter 6 CHERCHE ET TROUVE

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en alert/fav et qui m'ont encouragé sur FF ou ailleurs! Un merci tout particulier à Biboo, ValeriaFatale, Ninie et toutes les nénettes du DAOLFF! Merci également à Nanie, Leausy, Emma-des-îles, Lia3011, Lucie62170, Grazie pour leurs reviews super chics! Merci enfin aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre!**_

_**Bonne lecture! Le brouillard se lève dans ce chapitre... et Edward a vraiment beaucoup souffert... ENJOY!**_

**CHAPITRE 6 : CHERCHE ET TROUVE**

**EPOV :**

Je sors de l'arsenal avec mon flingue favori et des cartouches. Pas de protection, pas besoin. Mise à part un gilet pare-balles. Les pillards sont toujours dans le coin, il faut rester prudent : je suis à l'épreuve des morsures, pas des balles. Personne ne me voit partir. Il fait encore nuit. Les instructions du Docteur Cullen sont claires : trouver un zombie « neuf », moins d'un mois de décomposition, lui prendre un morceau de peau et le mettre dans l'éprouvette. Je sais où en trouver, il faut sortir de Forks et aller en périphérie, là où certaines filles risquent leur vie en vendant leur corps. Je cours à en perdre haleine, ça me permet de me détendre et d'oublier pourquoi je suis là, sur cette route enneigée.

J'arrive à destination au bout d'une heure de course. Je me planque sous un pont et observe. Le jour se lève, ça rend les choses plus simples. Une fille est déjà là, j'entends leurs râles de plaisir. Je repense à ma Bella… _ma Bella… Edward… tu files un mauvais coton ! _Elle m'a tant apporté en si peu de temps !

Un bruit rauque me tire de ma rêverie, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper du client de la dame : il la mord sauvagement. Je fonce vers eux et leur défonce le crâne. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme spécimens ! Je prends des morceaux de tissus cellulaires sur le cadavre du client non sans un certain dégoût. Ils sont jeunes… morts… cette vie me débecte ! J'espère que Carlisle a vu juste…

**Carlisle POV :**

Je ne cesse de vérifier mes analyses, j'ai tellement peur de me tromper ! Pourtant, le résultat est toujours le même. J'en reste bouche bée ! Et si c'était possible ? Et si c'était lui notre espoir ? Je sais que l'espoir tue plus qu'il ne fait vivre mais je ne cesse néanmoins d'espérer. La mort d'Esmée n'aura pas été vaine !

Jake me sort de ma torpeur.

**-Bonjour Docteur ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu ! Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-J'ai du nouveau concernant Edward. Je sais qu'Emmett le surveille et je me doute que tu y es pour quelque chose. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il traîne près de l'hôpital…**

**-On ne peut rien vous cacher ! En effet, je n'ai pas confiance en Edward… il s'est passé des choses bizarres pendant la mis…**

**-Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Regarde ce que je pense avoir découvert…**

Il lit mes notes et sa bouche s'ouvre à mesure que ses yeux parcourent les pages manuscrites.

**-Merde ! C'est pas dieu possible nom d'un chien ! Il serait donc immunisé ?**

**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas naturel. Ca vient d'un élément extérieur de source inconnue. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. J'ai besoin de tes talents de hacker.**

Il sourit. Il a toujours été un prince de l'informatique et cela nous a fort souvent été utile.

**-Regarde cette photo. Que vois-tu ?**

**-Une marque, c'est une brûlure ?**

**-Oui, sur la nuque d'Edward. Vois-tu autre chose ?**

Il se rapproche du cliché. Sa bouche se rouvre de nouveau.

**-Une série de chiffres et de lettres: Z001 EAM/E. On dirait une sorte de matricule. Putain mais c'est qui ce mec ? **

**-Il pense avoir été entrainé par l'armée.**

**-Et il pense juste, il a des réflexes qui ne trompent pas. Cependant, les matricules officiels sont différents, ils n'ont pas de lettres.**

**-Tu pourrais faire des recherches pour moi ? Savoir d'où pourrait venir ce matricule ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Y a une salle informatique ici ?**

Je lui indique le chemin à suivre.

**-Edward ne sait pas qu'il a ce matricule sur la nuque. Il est trop petit pour qu'on puisse le voir à l'œil nu. **

**-Je saurai me taire Docteur ! Comptez sur moi !**

Il court vers la salle. Je m'inquiète pour Edward. Il n'est toujours pas rentré de mission.

**Jake POV :**

Entrer dans leur système informatique a toujours été un jeu d'enfant. Je me régalai déjà étant plus jeune à changer les dates de leurs dossiers de candidatures. L'informatique, c'est un peu comme mon flingue, elle a toujours assuré ma survie !

J'arrive sur leur base de données. Trouver le code d'accès prend du temps mais j'y parviens quand même. Je tape le matricule dans le moteur de recherche. Rien. Je tape son prénom : des milliers de photos d'Edwards de toutes les couleurs s'affichent sur l'écran. Je tente une recherche par critères. Rien, évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile ! Je parcours les photos, il y en a trop pour toutes les mâter. Je décide alors de tenter ma chance de nouveau avec le matricule dans la recherche avancée. _BINGO !_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

_**Opération Eternity**_

_**Spécimen : 001**_

_**Date : 10-07-2020**_

_**Récupération : 13-09-2010, Port Angeles. Age : 18 ans**_

_**1,85m-85 kg**_

_**Instructeur : sgt Aro Volturi**_

_**Spécimen porté disparu depuis le 4-10-2020**_

4-10-2020. On l'a retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. _Putain c'est quoi ce merdier ? _Spécimen ? Récupération ? Opération ? Je dois en savoir un peu plus. J'imprime ce que je viens de trouver et pousse ma recherche. _Opération Eternity…_ merde ! Un code d'accès ! Je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux mais cette fois il résiste. Impossible de venir à bout du système de protection des données. J'insiste sans succès. Je ne me doute pas qu'à des kilomètres de nous, mon battement d'ailes vient de provoquer un tremblement de terre.

**EPOV :**

Je cours dans le sens inverse. J'espère en avoir assez pris. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Je vois enfin l'îlot 7, je m'engouffre rapidos dans l'hosto et rejoins Carlisle. Je lui tends l'éprouvette.

**-Merci Edward. Le café est fait, sers-toi. Tu as faim ? **

**-Non. **

**-Mange ! Tu vas avoir besoin de force, nous commençons l'expérience aujourd'hui.**

S'il veut que je mange c'est mal parti. Ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a coupé l'appétit.

Je décide de me forcer et engloutis non sans mal les toasts qui sont sur la table. Je finis mon petit déjeuner et me repose un peu. Je commence à m'endormir mais Carlisle me réveille.

**-Je viens de tester la nouvelle souche. Le résultat est le même, il y a de l'espoir Edward. Lève-toi, on va aller dans la salle d'examens. **

Je frissonne. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau. Nous arrivons dans la dite salle. Carlisle prépare le lit. Il y a des liens.

**-Je vais être obligé de te ligoter pour ta sécurité et celle de toutes les personnes présentes dans cet hôpital.**

Ca me rappelle mon rêve. J'ai la nausée.

**-Je comprends. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.**

Je m'installe dans le lit. Carlisle me couvre d'une couverture chauffante. Ca fait un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer. Le Docteur attache solidement mes poignets et mes chevilles. Mike entre dans la pièce avec Jacob. Ce dernier se place au-dessus de moi. Il a le même sourire que le jour où il m'a trouvé. Son regard a changé.

**-Ca va aller Ed !**

Je lui souris. Je sais que je peux compter sur les personnes qui m'entourent. Ce n'est pas comme dans mon rêve, ce n'est pas une trahison, c'est un espoir de renouveau.

**-Je vais t'injecter la souche que tu as prélevée ce matin. Jake, Mike, reculez je vous prie.**

Ils s'exécutent comme le docteur enfonce l'aiguille dans mon bras. La réaction est immédiate, je hurle ma douleur. Les convulsions sont monstrueuses mais ce n'est rien comparé à la brûlure qui me retourne le bide. Mes yeux se voilent, je sens leur odeur qui m'enivre, j'ai faim… atrocement faim… je rêve de leur arracher la carotide, de manger leurs organes. J'imagine leur sang dans ma bouche. Je tente de leur sauter à la gorge mais mes liens sont solides. _Respire Ed… ça va passer…_ la brûlure reprend de nouveau comme un râle sort du plus profond de mes poumons. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres, je bave d'envie devant leurs veines saillantes. _Je vous en supplie aidez-moi…_ _Faites que ça s'arrête…_ La douleur est atroce. Soudain, ma vue se trouble comme mon corps se calme. La faim disparaît peu à peu. Ma respiration redevient normale et je reprends mes esprits.

**-J'ai froid… **

Ma voix est un murmure. Jake remonte la couverture pendant que Mike me libère.

Carlisle se place à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon front.

**-C'est fini. Bravo Edward…**

Je sens la main de Jake sur mon épaule.

**-T'as assuré mec ! **

Mike enfonce une autre aiguille dans mon bras.

**-C'est un calmant Edward. On va te garder ici en observation. **

**-Merci Mike… je veux… voir Bella…**

Mes paupières sont lourdes et se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Je tombe dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

**Jake POV :**

Ce à quoi nous venons d'assister nous a profondément marqués. Mais nous sommes heureux : ça nous redonne un peu d'espoir. Je montre ce que j'ai trouvé à Carlisle. Il reste pensif.

**-Cela m'étonne peu. Sa blessure à l'épaule était due à une balle utilisée par l'armée. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vouloir tuer leur cobaye ?**

**-Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer mais le neutraliser. Ils ont perdu sa trace. Il a dû vouloir se planquer dans ce monticule de cadavres. **

**-Penses-tu que Riley pourrait trouver autre chose ?**

Il avait été sergent. Il avait quitté l'armée par dégoût. Il saurait comment trouver des infos croustillantes.

**-J'en suis persuadé ! **

**-Je compte sur toi Jake !**

Je sors de l'hôpital et me dirige vers le bureau de Riley. Le froid gèle mes os.

**-Assieds-toi Jake !**

**-J'ai du nouveau !**

Je lui tends ce que j'ai imprimé. Il regarde les infos, sceptique.

**-Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Ca sent pas bon ! Viens avec moi.**

Il refait la même manipulation que moi et à l'inverse, parvient à rentrer dans le système. Il tape de nouveau le matricule d'Edward. Ce que nous trouvons nous explose le cerveau !

_**Opération Eternity.**_

_**Objectif général: création d'une armée proactive et résistante sur 10 ans.**_

_**Objectifs spécifiques : **_

_**Année 1 : virus Oméga lancé. Analyse du phénomène sur la population.**_

_**Récupération d'une dizaine de spécimens vivants et jeunes. **_

_**Instruction des spécimens sur 5 ans minimum.**_

_**Années 6 à 9 : opération Eternity enclenchée. Expérimenter la souche Z MASTER I sur les spécimens les plus prometteurs. Instruction des Z-spécimens sur 3 ans.**_

_**Année 10 : armée Z opérationnelle.**_

_**Rapport sur le cas Z001 Edward Anthony Masen :**_

_**10 Juillet 2020 : le spécimen Z001 EAM/E a réagit d'une manière tout à fait inattendue. A développé un anticorps aux morsures de non-vivants. **_

_**Expérience de morsures multiples sur le sujet Masen. Temps de récupération de 8 minutes 30 secondes. Temps de cicatrisation de moins de 24h. PROMETTEUR.**_

_**30 juillet 2020 : sujet Masen sorti de la fosse. Peu de dommages physiques. Stress post-traumatique élevé. A SURVEILLER.**_

_**31 juillet 2020 : sujet Masen transféré au box 13. Privation sensorielle et de nourriture pendant une semaine.**_

_**Résultat : augmentation du stress post-traumatique. Insomnies. Perte de poids qui n'empêche pas le sujet d'être opérationnel lors de combat. HAUTE RESISTANCE.**_

_**Réflexes de survie : 10/10.**_

_**1-21 août 2020 : repos forcé. Nourriture par intra veineuse. **_

_**22 août 2020: expérience de morsures multiples réitérée. Temps de récupération : 6 minutes 25 secondes. INSUFFISANT.**_

_**23 août : invalidation temporaire de la souche Z MASTER I sur le sujet Masen. Ne répond pas aux sollicitations de l'instructeur. Séance d'électrochocs sur un mois.**_

_**1**__**er**__** septembre : décidons de coupler les électrochocs à l'expérience de morsures multiples. Temps de récupération : 5 minutes. OPERATIONNEL**_

_**15 septembre 2020 : stress post-traumatique à tendance hallucinatoire. Devons stopper les séjours de courte durée dans la fosse. Electrochocs maintenus. **_

_**30 septembre 2020 : repos forcé. Nourriture par intra veineuse.**_

_**4 octobre 2020 : évasion du sujet Masen de l'îlot 18 à 4 heures 00. Le ramener vivant par tous les moyens.**_

J'ai envie de vomir. Nous étions leurs putains de cobayes, ils avaient transformé le continent, que dis-je, le monde en labo géant à ciel ouvert. Ma rage n'a pas de limites en cet instant. Riley transfère le fichier sur plusieurs clés USB et imprime ce que nous venons de lire. Ce qu'a vécu Edward aurait eu raison de n'importe quel membre de notre équipe. Ce type est un vrai survivor ! J'ai du mal à imaginer ce par quoi il est passé mais j'imagine très bien ce que je pourrais faire subir à ces fumiers de militaires !

**-Riley, Edward doit savoir !**

**-Oui, je le pense aussi mais il faut le faire dans un environnement calme. Il risque de très mal réagir. L'hôpital me semble la solution. Il faut d'abord mettre le Docteur et le reste de l'équipe au parfum. Il va falloir renforcer la sécurité de l'îlot. **

Je plisse mon front. Riley sourit.

**-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont le laisser dans la nature ? Ils vont venir le récupérer. Si ça se trouve, ils savent déjà qu'il est ici ! **

Je tremble de trouille. L'armée… à l'îlot 7… autant se flinguer direct.

**-Jake, va prévenir le Docteur et son équipe. Je m'occupe de nos gars. Garde une des clés en lieu sûr et files-en une autre au Docteur Cullen !**

Je cours vers l'hôpital, je suis en sueur… des sueurs froides…

**Marcus POV :**

Je lis tranquillement mon roman favori quand je suis interrompu par mon fils Caius. Je déteste quand il entre sans frapper ! J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de venir troubler ma lecture !

**-Père ! Notre système informatique a été piraté. On a tenté d'en savoir plus sur le sujet Masen.**

Je bondis hors de mon fauteuil.

**-Où ? Quand ? Comment ? **

**-Aujourd'hui. Le signal vient de l'îlot 7. Forks. **

_Les fous !_ Je suis aux anges. J'espère que le spécimen est vivant.

**-J'ai envoyé notre patrouille d'élite.**

**-Tu as bien fait je te félicite. Peux-tu me faire du café ?**

**-A vos ordres père !**

Mon fils était un régal de docilité. Quel dommage que Masen soit si différent. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire obéir… j'ai la très forte intuition que notre sujet si singulier est toujours vivant.


	8. Chapter 7 REMINISCENCES

_**Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic! Je suis extrêmement touchée par votre soutien: alert, fav, review, pub, bans... Vraiment, je ne sais plus où me mettre! Je vous adore! Encore un Edward en souffrance... et fou d'amour! Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 7 : REMINISCENCES**

**EPOV : **

Je suis sur un lit dans un hôpital militaire. Un jeune homme blond au regard cassant se tient à côté de moi. Il enfonce quelque chose dans ma bouche. Je suis attaché à mon lit et ne peux plus bouger. Je tente de crier mais je reste muet. Je suis mort de peur. J'entends le bruit d'un interrupteur… mon corps pourrait se déchirer en lambeaux. Je ferme les yeux en espérant que c'est un rêve. On me laisse respirer. Quelque chose me pique la nuque.

**-Lève-toi !**

Je regarde le blond et lui souris. J'arrive à lui faire un doigt. Son sérum ne marche pas sur moi. Les électrochocs reprennent. Mon hurlement est sans limite.

Je sens quelqu'un près de moi comme je continue à hurler.

**-Edward, Edward ! C'est moi Bella !**

Je stoppe mon cri et m'accroche désespérément à elle.

**-Putain… Caïus Meyer.**

**-Edward… de qui tu parles ?**

Sonné dans ses bras, je suis incapable de bouger. Les souvenirs de ces séances me reviennent peu à peu. Je tremble.

**-Mon bourreau. Mon tortionnaire.**

**-Edward… je suis désolée…**

Son corps est chaud contre le mien. Je pourrais m'y perdre, je pourrais y mourir.

**-Bella… je me souviens de certaines choses. **

**-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Carlisle ?**

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, encore étourdi par mon « cauchemar-souvenir ». J'ai juste envie qu'elle me garde dans ses bras.

**-Bella, reste avec moi ! **

La nuit se lève. J'ai envie de sécurité, je crèverai pour une nuit de répit dans ses bras.

Elle s'allonge près de moi, je nous recouvre de la couverture chauffante. Elle se niche contre mon torse. Elle est si belle. Je suis bien, apaisé.

**-De quoi te souviens-tu Edward ?**

**-Je pense être le cobaye d'une expérience militaire. On me jetait dans cette fosse pour voir comment mon corps réagissait aux morsures de décérébrés. Il y avait aussi des électrochocs. Les électrochocs que Caïus me faisaient subir consistaient à me faire obéir à une sorte de sérum lobotomisant ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Mais le sérum ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… La douleur des électrochocs est indescriptible. Je pense avoir réussi à m'échapper mais comment je me suis retrouvé mêlé à ça, cela reste un mystère.**

Elle caresse ma mâchoire serrée du bout de ses doigts fins. Ses yeux sont noirs… de haine ?

**-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras comme tu as souffert !**

Sa colère et son attachement sont touchants. Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi. Pas même mes parents. Ils n'étaient pas du genre démonstratifs. Ma mère a dû me prendre dans ses bras une dizaine de fois en 18 ans de vie commune. Quant à mon père, une statue de marbre aurait été plus expressive. Il ne s'épanchait guère. Je me suis débrouillé seul assez vite. Heureusement, j'avais des amis : Alice, Tyler, Leah mon premier flirt, ma première coucherie, ma meilleure amie aussi. Ils me manquent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Morts, probablement.

**-A quoi penses-tu ?**

**-A ma vie avant cette sale guerre ! A mes amis. Ils doivent être décédés maintenant.**

Elle se cale contre moi.

**-Jake est mon seul véritable ami. J'ai bien flirté un peu avec Riley mais rien de sérieux.**

Devant ma mine déconfite, Bella retient un rire.

**-J'avais 20 ans ! Autant dire que ça fait une éternité !**

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-30 ans mon cher !**

**-Wow ! Une cougard !**

Elle rit franchement cette fois-ci.

**-Quel âge as-tu gamin ?**

**-Deux ans de moins que toi je suppose.**

Elle m'embrasse. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

**-Et toi cher Edward ? Parle-moi un peu de toi avant la guerre…**

**-Tyler était mon meilleur ami. Alice était ma voisine, elle était comme ma sœur ! Je l'appelais mon petit lutin… Ma meilleure amie s'appelait Leah. Nous avons tout fait ensemble. Nous avons même perdu notre vertu ensemble ! **

Le souvenir le plus drôle de ma chienne de vie. Nous avions dû fumer un énorme joint pour nous donner du courage. 17 ans. L'âge de toutes les conneries. L'âge où notre vie a basculé.

**-J'étais plutôt du genre intello inintéressant au bahut. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Et toi, comment étais-tu ?**

**-On se serait hyper bien entendus ! Je n'étais pas du genre populaire. Ca c'était plutôt Rosalie. Avec Jake, on a fait toutes les conneries possibles ! Il est devenu orphelin quand la guerre a commencé. Il a perdu sa mère il y a longtemps. Son père a été victime d'une balle perdue. Il avait 18 ans. On s'est occupés l'un de l'autre. Un peu comme toi et Leah. On a fait nos expériences. **

Un sourire nostalgique illumine nos visages.

**-Je me suis rapprochée de Mike à la mort de mon père. Il s'est senti coupable de sa mort. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Sa copine est dans le coma. **

**-Merde ! Putain de chienne de salope de vie !**

**-Oui. Je l'aurais pas formulé comme ça mais c'est vraiment ça !**

Nous rions de nouveau. J'hume sa fragrance sur ses cheveux : je bande déjà. Elle doit le sentir car elle se frotte contre mon sexe tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que sa main se promène sur mon corps. Elle sort un autre préservatif de sa poche.

**-Un vrai distributeur !**

**-C'est de ta faute playboy !**

Elle arrache mes vêtements et les envoie bouler à l'autre bout de la chambre. Nous mourons de chaud et la couverture n'est pas la seule responsable…

**-Edward ! Baise-moi, là tout de suite !**

Wow ! Ca me plaît ! Mon érection me met au supplice. Je baisse son pantalon et sa culotte. Bella est en nage, ça m'excite. Elle déroule le préservatif sur ma queue et je rentre en elle sans finir de la désaper. J'en ai trop envie. Je martèle son antre de mes va et vient. Ses seins caressent mon torse, je sens son souffle erratique contre mon cou. Nous baisons comme des sauvages dans cette putain de chambre d'hôpital. Nous baisons à en perdre haleine. A chaque coup de reins, ce sont mes années de souffrances qui disparaissent. Son corps, son parfum, ses yeux… Je prends son visage entre mes mains, je suis sur le point de jouir. Elle pleure. J'ai dû lui faire mal. Je stoppe net.

**-Noooon ! Continue !**

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**-Parce que je suis heureuse… parce que je t'aime…**

L'effet de cette révélation est immédiat ! Je jouis dans le préservatif comme elle étouffe mon cri de ses lèvres. Son vagin crie son bonheur sur ma queue. Je suis en transe. Je souffle de désir.

**-Bella… **

Je pose sa main sur mon cœur. C'est ma façon à moi de lui avouer l'impensable.

**BPOV :**

Le soleil est déjà au zénith et Edward dort toujours. Il faut dire que je l'ai épuisé. Je suis contente de pouvoir lui annoncer qu'il sort de l'hôpital ce soir. Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Riley et Jake.

**-Salut les boys !**

Jake me serre dans ses bras… Instinct de survie du mâle dominant ?

**-Salut Bella ! On vient voir Carlisle.**

**-Tu devrais venir avec nous. C'est important.**

Mon angoisse renaît. Que vais-je encore apprendre d'horrible ? Nous nous asseyons dans le laboratoire. Jake tend une clé USB à Carlisle ainsi que des photocopies. Le teint de Carlisle blanchit au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourent le document. A la fin de la lecture, il me le passe. Heureusement que je suis assise. Ce que je lis me terrifie ! Une boule de haine consume mon ventre, je ne pense qu'à une chose : retrouver tous ces salopards et leur faire bouffer leurs testicules !

Riley prend la parole :

**-J'ai prévenu l'équipe ! Ils vont venir le chercher c'est évident ! Une évacuation est à prévoir.**

**-Quoi !**

**-Tu vois l'îlot 7 se battre contre Oncle Sam ? Allons Bella, ce n'est pas sérieux !**

Je retiens mes larmes. Je suis hors de moi !

**-Je ne permettrai pas qu'on le touche !**

**-Qui voudrait me toucher ?**

Edward se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il est beau comme un dieu ! _C'est vraiment le moment de penser avec ta chatte Bella !_

Carlisle se lève :

**-Assieds-toi Edward. Nous avons du nouveau.**

Il prend place au bureau de Carlisle. Je lui donne les copies. Il est calme, serein tandis qu'il lit le document qui raconte par le menu toutes les tortures que l'armée lui a fait subir. Ses mâchoires sont serrées. Il se contient. Je pourrais sentir son désespoir à l'autre bout de l'îlot. Il dépose le document sur le bureau. Il ne bouge pas un cil. L'ambiance est glaciale.

**-Ce que raconte ce document est vrai. **

Edward se lève et sort du labo. Personne n'ose bouger. Je me décide à sortir de ce tombeau. Je cours dans le couloir et le retrouve prostré dans sa chambre, contre le mur, dans un angle. Son esprit est ailleurs. Il ne voit rien d'autre que les souvenirs. Il a les genoux sous le menton et ses yeux sont dilatés. Je ferme la porte de la chambre et je m'assieds face à lui. Les minutes filent comme des heures. Je serre ses mains dans les miennes et attends qu'il se libère de sa souffrance.

**EPOV :**

Les souvenirs m'assaillent. Mon cerveau est tiraillé dans tous les sens. Tout me revient en mémoire. L'enlèvement. L'instruction d'Aro. L'expérience. Les tortures. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus mal. Je n'arrive plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Je sens des mains sur les miennes qui entourent mes jambes serrées. Je meurs d'effroi dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je vois Jake me soulever du sol. Je me laisse faire. Mike m'allonge dans mon lit. J'entends des voix lointaines… Carlisle…

**-Il est en état de choc. Bella, parle-lui. **

**-Edward, je suis là… tout va s'arranger.**

Mes yeux bougent. Ma bouche s'ouvre :

**-Non, ça ne fait… que… commencer…**

Je ferme les yeux… j'espère ne plus avoir à les rouvrir.

Mon père me regarde mais il ne me voit pas. Il grogne dans ma direction. Le reste de ma mère tente de se lever du lit. Son œil droit roule sur l'oreiller comme elle tourne la moitié de son visage vers moi. Je vomis. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Je me relève et dévale les escaliers. Je sors de la maison en courant. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite ! J'aurais dû être plus assidu en Education Physique. Mon père court lui aussi, très vite, trop vite… Mon cœur va exploser. Je vais mourir. J'entends une détonation : une jeep de l'armée se tient devant moi. Un homme vient de tuer mon père. Il me tend la main. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je monte dans la jeep. Quatre soldats sur équipés m'entourent.

**-Je m'appelle Aro ! Voici Félix, Caïus et Alec.**

**-Je dois prévenir mes amis.**

Ils éclatent de rire.

**-Tes amis c'est nous maintenant.**

Je retiens mes larmes. Aro enroule ses bras autour de moi.

**-Je veillerai sur toi petit. Tout va s'arranger tu verras…**

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Aro me réveille. Je suis dans un lit. La chambre est spartiate et minuscule. Au moins je suis en sécurité.

**-Tu as dormi longtemps petit. Tiens, voilà un sandwich, mange !**

Je le dévore. J'ai une faim de loup.

**-Je serai ton instructeur. L'armée a besoin de sprinter comme toi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Edward M'sieur. Edward Anthony Masen.**

**-Appelle-moi Aro. Rejoins-moi en bas quand tu as fini de manger. Nous allons commencer ton instruction.**

J'aimerais m'enfuir mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je retiens mes larmes comme je descends l'escalier. Aro et Félix m'attendent.

**-Tiens, ton uniforme. Tu peux te changer là-bas.**

Je fais ce que Félix me demande et reviens rapidement devant eux. Je suis mort de peur mais je tente de ne rien leur montrer. J'espère que cette instruction sera rapide. Je suis loin de me douter qu'elle me volera dix ans de ma vie.

**BPOV :**

Il se réveille enfin. Nous l'avons ramené au box. Nous voulions qu'il se réveille dans un environnement plus familier. A peine ses yeux ouverts, il me réclame. Je me précipite à son chevet. Il se relève dans le lit et me prends dans ses bras.

**-Comment te sens-tu Edward?**

**-Mieux maintenant que tu es là.**

Je sais qu'il dit vrai. Sa respiration est calme. Son regard est serein. Il est comme soulagé. J'ai du mal à y croire !

**-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée…**

**-Je sais ma Bella…**

_Il vient de dire MA Bella ?_ Mon vagin se contracte tout seul…

**-Je dois voir l'équipe… Mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je vous dois quelques explications. Et quelques mises en garde aussi…**

Je cours dans le salon et saisit mon téléphone.

**-Jake ? C'est Bella ! Réunion au sommet dans 30 minutes à l'arsenal. Edward a retrouvé la mémoire.**

Un _youhouhou_ me déchire les tympans. Toute l'équipe hurle sa joie… ou sa démence c'est selon ! Je raccroche et tente de calmer mon cœur. Je sais pertinemment que les emmerdes ne font que commencer.


	9. Chapter 8 REUNION MOUVEMENTEE

_**JE VOUS AIME! Merci pour vos mises en alert, en fav et vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur! Merci de me lire, c'est vraiment super sympa!**_

_**Voici LE chapitre où le brouillard se lève enfin! Bonne lecture et faites exploser la tite bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 8 : REUNION MOUVEMENTEE**

**EPOV :**

Nous sommes dans le bureau de Riley : Jake, Emmett, Sam, Paul, Jasper, Mike, Embry, Rosalie, Carlisle et ma Bella attendent mes explications. Je leur dois bien ça. Surtout en sachant que ma présence ici risque leur vie.

Je respire à pleins poumons pour me donner du courage :

**-Comme vous tous ici présents, j'ai perdu des membres de ma famille dans des conditions difficiles. Et comme vous tous, j'ai été secouru. Quand l'armée m'a découvert je venais de quitter la maison en voyant mon père dévorer ma mère. **

Je vois plusieurs bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps. Si je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise, j'en rirais. J'entends encore le râle de mon père…

**-Un soldat m'a sauvé la vie. Il s'appelle Aro, il est sergent dans l'armée américaine. Il a été chargé de mon instruction : pendant un peu moins de dix ans, il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur la survie et les techniques de combat. Ce qui explique mes aptitudes, notamment au tir. Nous étions régulièrement envoyés en mission de sauvetage : nous ramenions des vivants à l'armée. Je me chargeais de dégommer des zombies. Félix et Alec, d'autres sergents, se chargeaient de rapatrier les vivants… enfin… pas tous. Seulement ceux que le major Marcus Meyer considérait comme prometteurs. Evidemment je n'étais pas au courant.**

Des images me reviennent en mémoire. Des jeunes, des femmes… des gens que je n'ai jamais revus. J'ai envie de vomir mais je me retiens. Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Ils boivent mes paroles. C'est la première fois que je suis le centre d'attention. Je ne me sens vraiment pas très à l'aise. Je respire encore un grand coup.

**-Lors d'une mission, un zombie m'a mordu. Je suis mort … puis je suis revenu à la vie. C'est à ce moment là que les horreurs ont commencé. **

Je ne remarque pas les larmes qui se forment au coin de mes yeux. Ces enfoirés m'ont volé dix ans. Paradoxalement, ils m'ont également permis de rester en vie tout ce temps. Mon corps tremble un peu. Bella le remarque et se dirige vers moi. Je sens sa main dans la mienne. Elle est mon élixir.

**-Le major avait chargé Félix de surveiller mes aptitudes et mes progrès. Il devait sûrement surveiller ma future transformation. Félix m'a tiré dessus. J'ai reçu une sorte de pointe de flèche dans la nuque. J'ai souffert le martyr pendant quelques minutes… et je suis redevenu humain. Ca ne devait pas être prévu dans leur plan car on m'a ramené solidement ligoté à la base. **

Je revois la tête effarée d'Aro quand il croise mon regard de jade. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai été stupide…

**-Ce que j'ai compris depuis, c'est que la pointe de flèche contenait un sérum sensé rendre dociles les macchabées afin d'en faire une armée quasi indestructible et extrêmement obéissante ! Chez moi, ça m'a guéri ! Et depuis, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps…**

Je me rends compte que je suis totalement paumé. J'ai beau avoir retrouvé ma mémoire, je reste incertain de la suite. En fait, j'ai peur de ce que je peux devenir. J'ai peur de moi-même. Je regarde Carlisle. Il comprend mon impuissance et se lève. Je suis heureux de lui laisser la vedette. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Raconter cette histoire me met la tête à l'envers…

**-En fait, Edward a développé une sorte d'anticorps à la souche Z. Ce qui veut dire que les morsures de zombies n'ont que très peu d'emprise sur lui. Ce que contient le sérum est une souche Z modifiée de manière inconnue. Sur toi Edward, ça n'a pas donné les résultats escomptés. L'armée attendait une autre réaction : une réaction de passivité et d'obéissance. Le point positif à ce que tu as enduré, c'est que nous avons désormais la possibilité d'endiguer la résurrection des morts.**

Le docteur sort une fiole de sa poche et nous la montre.

**-Voilà le remède que nous cherchions depuis dix ans. Je l'ai testé, il fonctionne. **

Nous ouvrons grand la bouche. Bella, incrédule, se tourne vers Carlisle.

**-Testé ?**

**-Oui. Il ramène les zombies à l'état d'êtres vivants. Il stoppe le processus de « zombification » si vous préférez.**

Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Une jeune et jolie fille se trouve devant nous. Brune, cheveux longs, sourire espiègle. Elle tient la main à une autre jeune fille brune non moins espiègle… Mike et moi fondons en larmes en prenant chacun une fille dans nos bras.

**-Jess !**

**-Alice ! Bordel!**

Sentir son odeur me ramène à une enfance pas si lointaine. Je ne peux plus me détacher d'elle. Ma tendre Alice… ma presque sœur…

**-Edward… j'étouffe !**

**-Oh pardon ! Alice… oh nom de dieu !**

Je reçois une petite gifle sur la joue.

**-Ne jure pas Masen !**

Elle n'a pas changé. Je souris béatement et la présente à tous. Alice fait la bise à tout le monde… bizarrement sa bise est plus intense sur la joue de Jasper qui a l'air d'être aux anges. La bouche de Jess n'a pas quitté celle de Mike.

**-Hum.. Mike… Jess… je reprends là…**

**-Pardon hum oui allez-y docteur…**

**-Donc le remède fonctionne et c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Cependant il faut le cacher au public pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas être optimiste trop vite et risquer de tout faire capoter. Donc silence. De plus, il ne vaccine pas contre les zombies. Il ne fonctionne qu'après une morsure ou après une résurrection. Et il faut l'administrer rapidement pour enrayer le processus. 24 heures maximum pour ne pas avoir de séquelle. **

Sam prend alors la parole. Il a l'air terrorisé. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir brille au fond de ses yeux.

**-Où avez-vous trouvé Alice ? Comment avez-vous pu testé le vaccin ?**

**-Alice s'est enfuie de l'ilôt 18 avec une amie, biochimiste de l'armée. Jake et Paul les ont trouvées cette nuit proche de l'îlot 7 et les ont ramenées à l'hôpital. Alice avait été mordue et…**

Riley saute hors de sa chaise :

**-QUOI ! VOUS AVEZ RAMENE UNDECEREBRE ICI !**

**-Je voulais tester le vaccin… j'ai fait prendre des risques à l'îlot 7 mais je les avais considérés. Je ne suis pas une personne au tempérament irréfléchi Riley…**

Il se rassoit. Il bouillonne toujours.

**-Alice allait tuer son amie : Paul est intervenu. A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai enfermé Alice en lieu sûr et ai testé mon remède. Au regard des résultats obtenus, je l'ai testé ensuite sur Jessica après l'avoir débranchée. Je le lui ai administré après sa résurrection et heureusement, cela a marché… Je suis désolé Riley… mais je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Esmée…**

Toute l'équipe baisse la tête avec respect. Alice en profite pour me donner un baiser. Ca me fait du bien. Mon corps n'a pas arrêté de trembler.

**-Ah, je vois que ton amie arrive Alice.**

Une jeune femme, brune elle aussi, fait timidement son apparition dans le bureau de Riley. Elle regarde l'assemblée d'un regard fier… un regard de défi. Je connais ce regard pour lui avoir tenu tête des millions de fois…Je vais mourir de bonheur… Je ressens cette joie du plus profond de mes entrailles…

Je me détache d'Alice pour aller me nicher dans les bras de ma meilleure amie retrouvée. Sa voix me perce les tympans !

**-MASEEEEEEEEEENNNNN !**

**-LEAAAAH !**

Nous pleurons toutes les larmes de nos corps. Mon esprit saute autour de l'autel du bonheur. _Ma tendre Leah…_ Après l'avoir embrassée, je recommence le rituel des présentations. Cette fois, c'est sur la joue de Jake que Leah s'attarde… décidément cette réunion prend une tournure des plus inattendues !

Après m'être calmé tant bien que mal, je reprends mon histoire. Ma voix reprend là où mon corps s'est arrêté… elle tremble… elle reflète ma souffrance…

**- Suite à la réaction improbable de mon corps au sérum, Marcus a décidé de tester mon endurance aux morsures de zombies. D'où mes nombreuses cicatrices. Il… **

Ma gorge se serre comme l'odeur des cadavres agressent mes narines… je ferme les yeux et tente d'empêcher la bile de se frayer un chemin vers mes lèvres. Heureusement, Jake décide de continuer à ma place.

**-Edward a été jeté à plusieurs reprises dans une fosse à zombies… Ces enculés voulaient vraiment être sûrs de la qualité de leur spécimen. Ces sadiques ont également pratiqué sur lui des séances d'électrochocs…**

Chacun réagit à sa manière. Bella se rapproche de moi tandis que Leah se colle contre Alice en serrant les poings. Riley me sourit tout comme Carlisle. Sam et les autres baissent le regard tandis que Mike étouffe un juron entre ses dents. Je reprends alors mon discours :

**-Dans le but de me faire obéir à leur sérum lobotomisant ! Evidemment ça n'a rien donné. Une nuit, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Une rixe était survenue dans un des quartiers de la base et beaucoup de soldats étaient mobilisés. La surveillance était donc réduite.**

Leah se sépare d'Alice et se place au centre de la pièce.

**-Tu peux nous remercier. **

Elle me fixe intensément. Elle a un truc important à me dire.

**-Alice et moi avons provoqué cette rixe dans ce but. Nous savions par Aro que tu étais dans l'îlot 18, dans le box 13, le box des tortures comme on l'appelait. On voulait que tu puisses sortir de là. On a pensé qu'une bagarre générale était une solution. On a donc poussé les recrues de l'îlot 18 à se rebeller. Ce n'était pas compliqué vu les conditions de vie là-bas… ils n'y ont vu que du feu…**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ces nouvelles révélations me donnent la migraine. Je me décide quand même à lui poser une question.

**-Leah… que… que faisais-tu là-bas ?**

**-C'est Aro qui nous a sauvées, Alice et moi, des morsures de nos proches. J'ai été instruite par Heidi Volturi, biochimiste de renom et ancienne camarade de classe du docteur Cullen. Le sérum lobotomisant, comme tu le nommes, c'est moi qui l'ai créé sous la menace de Marcus : il me disait qu'il allait te tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il exigeait. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas obéir. Il avait déjà tué quelqu'un pour punir ma désobéissance. J'ai modifié la souche Z en la mélangeant à de l'ADN humain, celui d'Alice.**

Un silence pesant règne dans le bureau. Nous ne savons plus où donner de la tête face à autant d'informations. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni faire. Je suis tétanisé.

C'est Jake qui brise le silence:

**-Quelles conclusions pouvons-nous tirer de tout ça ? Merde, c'est énorme ce que vous nous dites ! Edward, dis-moi que tu n'as pas d'autres lapins dans ton chapeau !**

**-Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire si ce n'est que l'armée a lancé une équipe à ma poursuite. J'ai reçu une balle dans l'épaule comme je tentai d'échapper à mes poursuivants. J'ai réussi à me cacher sous un tas de cadavres. Là où vous m'avez trouvé. **

On peut entendre les mouches voler…

Bella me prend dans ses bras. Leah lui sourit, elle l'a adoptée c'est sûr !

Riley prend la parole. Je vois ses mains trembler… de peur assurément… mauvais signe.

**-Si je comprends bien, l'armée a perdu sa biochimiste, son cobaye et son meilleur spécimen alors qu'elle est sur le point de créer une armée de zombies lobotomisés quasi indestructibles ! **

**Et ces beautiful people se trouvent tous à l'îlot 7, le plus petit de l'état donc le moins armé pour faire face à tout un bataillon qui va sûrement se pointer pour récupérer ses petits trésors. A part ça, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?**

J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne trouve pas…

**Jake POV :**

Quelle autre mauvaise nouvelle pouvait nous tomber dessus ? Qu'on allait tous crever bientôt ? Ce n'était que le résumé de ce que venait de nous conter Edward donc pas de panique ! Aucune raison de paniquer surtout quand je regarde les lèvres de Leah… _tiens ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pensé avec mon pénis !_ Mentalement je musèle ma conscience lubrique. Je me rapproche d'elle sans en avoir l'air… sauf que Bella et Ed m'ont capté d'entrée ! Je rougis et souris comme un benêt. Bella manque d'éclater de rire…

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvre violemment : Quil, une jeune recrue, se tient devant nous, les yeux exorbités et les jambes flageolantes.

**-Riley, une quantité impressionnante de zombies se dirige vers l'îlot 7… et on ne peut pas les tuer…**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ils se régénèrent…**

Eh ben voilà ! On l'avait notre mauvaise nouvelle ! Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque même pas la main de Leah dans la mienne…


	10. Chapter 9 CLOSE COMBAT

_**Un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic: reviews, alert, fav et j'en passe! Je vous aime, vous êtes ma drogue! :-)**_

_**Et c'est parti pour du combat rapproché, va y avoir du sang, de la chique et des zombs! Ca va saigner! Bonne lecture et faites exploser la bulle comme Ed fait péter le crâne des morts-vivants!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE 9 : CLOSE COMBAT**

**EPOV :**

Un jeune homme vient de faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Riley :

**-Riley, une quantité impressionnante de zombies se dirige vers l'îlot 7… et on ne peut pas les tuer…**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ils se régénèrent…**

Les bras m'en tomberaient si j'étais mort… Tout le monde se rapproche les uns des autres comme dans un réflexe de survie. Leah me regarde d'un air désolé tandis que Bella serre ma main… Mon cœur bât trop vite… encore…

**-Quil, combien de zombies ?**

**-Minimum une centaine…**

**-A combien de temps ils sont ?**

**-A environ deux heures d'ici…**

**-On se bouge rapidamente! Tous à vos armes et vos combis ! Il faut les empêcher de se pointer ne serait-ce qu'à la porte de ce putain d'îlot 7 !**

Nous courons comme des dingues, espérant ralentir le temps. Leah, Mike, Jess et Carlisle sortent les premiers, sans armes ni combis. Je comprends qu'ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital. Bella les suit de près. J'en suis soulagé. Elle stoppe sa course et se retourne. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse comme si c'était le jugement dernier.

**-Bella… je t'aime.**

**-Je sais.**

J'ai du mal à la laisser partir. La voir courir si loin de moi me déchire le cœur. Je file dans les rayons de l'arsenal et me prépare le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas besoin de combi. Pourtant ma conscience me conseille de prendre un casque. Je l'écoute et montre l'exemple aux autres :

**-ON N'EST PAS EN DIAMANT ! SE PROTEGER LE CRANE, C'EST PAS EN OPTION,!**

Nous sommes parés pour aller botter les fesses de ces têtes de noeuds, Riley en tête. Nous montons dans les deux seuls camions en état de marche, ça promet d'être épique ! Sam hurle sa joie :

**-ROCK AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL !**

On est remontés à bloc, moi le premier ! Riley, Jake, Sam, Paul et moi sommes dans le camion de tête. Emmett, Quil, Alice et Jazz nous collent au train. On est excités comme des puces et tout contents d'avoir de l'action à porter de gun… malheureusement, y a une petite surprise à l'arrivée… et j'ai toujours détesté les surprises…

**Jake POV :**

J'ai beau être tout excité, j'ai une trouille de tous les diables ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire bouffer, parce qu'on n'a pas de remède sur nous ! Et moi, bouffer les tripes de mes amis, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de bile ! C'est bête, je voudrais pas crever alors que je viens de rencontrer un canon aux lèvres faites pour… enfin … vous m'avez compris quoi ! Leah est vraiment mon type de femme : forte, belle, intelligente et avec des ovaires aussi gros que l'Empire State Building ! Elle a l'air d'avoir peur de rien et ça me plaît ! _Et sa bise… hum… _

Un coup de frein monumental me sort de mes rêveries érotiques. Heureusement la combi est épaisse et dissimule bien le paquet !

**-Punaise, Sam!**

Je tourne mon visage vers le pare brise comme la mâchoire de Sam se cogne contre le volant. Au moins cent ? Tu parles ! _Multiplie par trois Quil !_ Edward se place entre Sam et moi :

**-Oh mon Dieu! En plus, ils sont escortés par l'armée ! On est mal barrés. **

Il s'empare d'un talkie walkie :

**-Ecoutez-moi attentivement ! Je vous ordonne de ne pas vous approcher des zombies ! C'est mon rayon ! Ok, Sam, t'as le droit à ton Shoot Them Up ! Alice, si tu sais tirer, tu montes sur le camion et tu vises la tête des vivants comme des morts ! Les autres vous me couvrez au sol, c'est clair ? Les plus dangereux sont des nôtres ! Que Satan soit avec nous vu que Dieu a pris sa retraite anticipée !**

On se prépare à sortir du camion, j'entends les balles glisser dans les chargeurs… j'ai des sueurs froides. Edward ouvre la porte et sort sous un feu de balles. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il n'a rien. Je sors à mon tour. **BANG BANG !** Wow ! Il s'en est fallu de peu !

Je m'abrite derrière un poteau télégraphique tandis qu'Alice se place sur le toit et commence à les allumer ! Jazz la rejoint et se colle dos à dos contre elle… La survie, quelle bonne excuse !

Ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre. En plus, les snipers de l'oncle Sammy à côté, c'est des playmobils dans un lavabo ! Ils sont hyper doués au tir ! Et franchement, c'est pas du luxe ! Edward, comme à son habitude, fonce dans le tas et s'occupe à mains nues d'une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux. J'en bute aussi un max tandis que Sam et les autres visent les soldats au sol. On se bat bien mais on n'est pas dupes : on va tous crever. Ils sont trop nombreux et sur armés. On ne fera jamais le poids. Pourtant, j'ai bon espoir…

**EPOV : **

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! Eux aussi ont mis leurs casques, les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Je m'occupe d'un groupe de femelles zombies : elles sont plus hargneuses mais moins fortes donc plus facile à dégommer. Je tords le coup de l'une d'entre elles et lui retire son casque. Je lui loge une balle dans la tête et la regarde s'écrouler… puis se relever : aucun trou, aucune marque ! Je vois la douille à ses pieds et je comprends que c'est vraiment la fin du monde : le sérum de Leah a vaincu les derniers remparts de l'humanité, il a vaincu la mort elle même…

Je cours en direction de Jake. Je prends la talkie et beugle comme un dératé :

**-Les balles dans la tête sont inefficaces ! Je répète ! Les balles dans la tête sont inefficaces ! Visez les soldats dans les genoux mais ne les tuez pas ! Ca va grossir leur armée !**

Jake hurle à mes côtés :

**-Il faut les démembrer c'est le seul moyen de les ralentir ! Visez les articulations !**

On entend Sam crier à tue-tête :

**-Ca va craqueler dans les chaumières !**

Et de s'exécuter ! Ce type est un taré mais il est très fort ! Surtout avec une énorme mitraillette à la main ! Effectivement, on entend les os craquer à des kilomètres à la ronde, ceux des vivants comme ceux des morts ! Sam n'a aucune pitié, j'apprécie ce genre de gars dans un combat inégal ! Les cadavres jonchent le sol et tentent de ramper comme des asticots. Ca tire de tous les côtés ! Jake et moi courons nous poster dans une sorte d'ancienne caserne de pompiers à l'abandon. Comme je cours, j'entends le cri de mon coéquipier. Il est touché à la cuisse.

**-Ne bouge pas Jake !**

Il saigne abondamment. Je lui fais un garrot avec un bout de ma chemise. Il ne tiendra pas des plombes, tout comme nous. On a besoin de renforts mais nous n'en avons pas. Je le porte sur mes épaules et arrive tant bien que mal à notre abri de fortune. Je l'allonge près de l'entrée :

**-Tu allumes tout ce qui tente de rentrer pendant que je checke les lieux. Tu peux faire ça ?**

**-Ou… oui… vas-y ! Magne-toi !**

Je ne compte plus les zombies que je me paye : j'arrache à tout va : jambes, bras, têtes… ils sont tellement décomposés que ça se détache tout seul… répugnant !

Je trouve une pièce sûre et y installe Jake.

**-Ed… on n'y arrivera pas… ils sont trop nombreux…**

**-Je sais ! Mais autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Je vais voir où en sont les autres. Je te laisse mon deuxième flingue, je sais que t'aime les Beretta… Je reviens avec de l'aide !**

Il sourit, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. Je sors et cours vers mes amis, ce que je vois me terrifie. Ils sont encerclés par nos ennemis. Ils ne pourront jamais faire face. Je cours à en crever, je bute des zombies s'en même m'en rendre compte. Je ne vois qu'elle et notre bonheur mourir à petit feu. Je sais que je ne la reverrai pas. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et ma gorge me brûle. Je suis épuisé mais je veux lutter jusqu'au bout. Comme j'arrive près des camions, je sens quelque chose me tirer de côté dans une ruelle. J'essaie d'échapper à cette poigne mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tente le tout pour le tout et mords le bras qui me maintient.

**-Aouch ! Je t'ai pas instruit ça Masen !**

Je me retourne et lui assène une gifle monumentale !

**-Aro ! Ca c'est pour la pseudo trahison !**

**-T'aurais pu me filer une pseudo gifle alors! Viens, je suis venu avec des potes !**

Nous sortons de la ruelle et débouchons dans un parc. Une centaine de recrues se tiennent au garde à vous devant moi. Je reconnais certains instructeurs : Félix, Alec mais aussi sa sœur Jane et son pote Demetri. Je ne vois pas mon meilleur ami Tyler. Ni les autres de mon ancienne section. Je regarde Aro.

**-Où sont les autres ? Aro ?**

**-Dans le camp adverse… celui des morts…**

Je serre les poings.

**-Comment as-tu fait pour créer une armée ?**

**-Comme eux, en douce…**

J'ai à nouveau 17 ans. Je lui fais totalement confiance.

**-Et Heidi ? **

**-Elle est avec Leah à l'îlot 7.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour te faire jaser Masen! On a une armée à buter alors on se remue la croupe ! **

Je reconnais mon instructeur et son goût du mystère ! Je ne me doute vraiment pas de l'ampleur que va prendre cette bataille. Je me bats pour l'îlot 7, je me bats pour mes potes, je me bats pour Bella… Aro, lui, se bat pour la planète entière.

On court comme des malades, armes aux poings et une lueur de folie furieuse au fond de l'œil ! De toute façon on n'a plus rien à perdre ! Je vois que Paul et Quil sont passés à la vitesse supérieure et brûlent tout ce qui remue au lance-flamme… et ça marche ! Ils ne se relèvent pas ! Des têtes brûlées… relevez l'ironie ! Je remarque une épicerie sur ma gauche :

**-Dem ? Une tite cuite au Jack Daniels ?**

**-Je préfère la vodka mais ça ira ! **

On explose la devanture du magasin et on file au rayon alcool. Je déchire toutes les fringues que je trouve tandis que Dem fourre tous les briquets dans un sac. On se cache derrière la caisse pour éviter les balles. Nos cocktails Molotov vont faire un tabac !

Dem lance le premier et fait exploser une vieille Chevrolet : ça me rappelle ma première fois avec Leah ! On était aller fumer un gros joint dans le Chewy de son père et on y avait vécu notre première fois… Ca me fait rire quand j'y pense !

Je balance ma bouteille qui se fracasse sur un zombie. En moins de cinq minutes, il n'est qu'un tas de cendres. Dem me regarde sans comprendre :

**-C'est quoi ça ? Ca vient de sortir ?**

**-Apparemment, le sérum crée par Leah a aussi des contre-indications.**

**-Mon père a trop joué avec le feu ! **

C'est à mon tour de le regarder sans comprendre :

**-Marcus Meyer est mon père. Mon frère Caïus l'a suivi dans son délire, pas moi. C'est moi qui ai prévenu Aro de ce que mon père voulait faire…**

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Je ne dis rien car il n'y a rien à dire.

Nous continuons de balancer nos bouteilles sur nos ennemis. Ca les repousse assez longtemps pour que nous puissions aller chercher des balles au fond du magasin : pour une fois je bénis le 5ème amendement. Avoir une arme chez soi, ça veut dire pouvoir la charger. Je trouve deux 357 Magnum et des balles dans la remise. J'en donne un à Dem et met le second à la ceinture de mon jean. Un vrai cowboy, manque plus que le cheval et le chapeau ! Je profite pour prendre la trousse à pharmacie accrochée au mur.

**-Ok, on rejoint les autres !**

Je saisis le talkie :

**-Burn the witch ! Le feu les réduit en cendres !**

**-On a vu c'est le pied !**

Alice… je ne la connaissais pas comme ça !

**-Dem vas-y ! Je file voir Jake, un ami dans le pétrin.**

Nous sortons et courons vers nos lieux respectifs. Je trouve Jake allongé sur le sol, mal en point. Il faut que j'intervienne vite si je ne veux pas le voir mourir d'ici quelques heures.

**-Bouge pas mec, ça va aller…**

Je déchire sa combi avec un morceau de verre tombé à terre : la plaie est moche. La balle est restée dans la cuisse.

**-Désolé Jake !**

Je l'assomme d'un direct du droit et tente d'extraire la balle.

**-Un coup de main peut-être ?**

Je me retourne et tombe des nues…


	11. Chapter 10 SANG D'ENCRE partie 1

_**PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS POUR CETTE FIC! Vous êtes TROP TOPISSIMO-GENIALISSIMO D'ENFER! Je vous aime! En parlant d'Enfer, celui de l'îlot 7 ne fait que commencer! Alors, accrochez vos ceintures et préparez-vous! Et n'oubliez pas de faire péter la tite bulle! Bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE 10 en collaboration avec ValeriaFatale : SANG D'ENCRE PARTIE 1**

**BPOV :**

Avec Carlisle, nous nous hâtons de préparer des fioles du remède afin de les mettre à disposition pour l'équipe. Les nouvelles du front étant mauvaises, nous devons faire vite. Je suis morte de peur pour Edward et les autres. Riley avait réussi à nous donner des nouvelles par téléphone au milieu de la cohue, on entendait des coups de feu et des cris. Il nous avait expliqué l'horreur de la situation et leur besoin urgent de renforts.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ni comment agir avec toute cette tension en moi. Je ne pense qu'à lui, je l'aime éperdument et je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai l'impression qu'une heure passe comme une journée. Je voudrais aller sur place pour les aider mais on a besoin de moi ici.

**-Bella ! Où en es-tu ?**

**-Carlisle ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai préparé une quinzaine de fioles.**

**-Bien. J'en ai fait autant. Je pense que cela peut suffire pour le moment. Je vais charger Leah de rester ici et de continuer. Tu pourras toujours revenir les chercher au cas où on en aurait encore besoin sur place.**

J'acquiesce. Je tremble en pensant à ce qui est en train de se passer là-bas : mes amis, encerclés par des zombies bien trop nombreux pour eux… J'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac. J'ai peur de ne plus le revoir.

**EPOV :**

Le canon de son fusil à pompe est contre ma tempe.

**-Posez vos armes à vos pieds, doucement… Ca serait dommage de tuer votre ami, même s'il est mal parti.**

Je le fixe du regard, j'ai envie de l'étriper. Ce salopard mérite une torture en règle pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

**-Je suis heureux de vous voir en un seul morceau, Z001**

Je crache à ses pieds.

**-Allez-vous faire mordre !**

Je reçois la crosse de son flingue en pleine face. Je m'écroule, sonné.

**-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à son supérieur soldat !**

Je lève mon majeur vers sa direction. Sa crosse s'écrase sur ma nuque. Je vois des étoiles.

**-Emmenez-les ! **

On nous soulève de terre Jake et moi. Je sens une aiguille dans mon bras et sombre dans un lourd sommeil.

**Carlisle POV :**

Leah travaille méticuleusement. Je comprends pourquoi elle est un très bon élément. Heidi l'a bien instruite. Je reconnais son talent. Quel dommage qu'elle ait sombré du côté obscur!

**-Carlisle. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.**

**-Je t'écoute Leah.**

**-Mon sérum a des ratés. On peut exterminer les zombies par le feu, c'est un des effets secondaires avec l'augmentation de la Rigor Mortis (**_**rigidité cadavérique NDLA**_**) au bout de 48 heures. Bien entendu, l'armée n'est pas au courant. J'espère seulement qu'ils auront la présence d'esprit de les brûler. Et qu'ils tiendront 48 heures. **

Je souris. On voit qu'elle ne connaît pas les membres de l'équipe :

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Paul adore la pyrotechnie, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire de son lance-flamme.**

Elle me regarde bouche bée.

**-On a tous nos petites manies ! Moi, c'est World of Warcraft !**

Elle rit à gorge déployée ! Une voix familière couvre son rire :

**-Je ne te savais pas joueur Carlisle !**

Nous nous retournons. Ma bouche reste ouverte quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui se tient en face de moi.

**-Heidi ! **

**-Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?**

Je ne sais comment réagir. Leah est plus rapide et la salue.

**-Cheffe Volturi !**

**-Agent Clearwater !**

Soudain elles éclatent de rire et tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre !

**-Leah ! Je savais que vous vous en sortiriez ! Où est Alice ?**

**-Au combat et ça va mal.**

**-Mince ! J'ai bien fait de venir. Carlisle…**

Elle me tend la main, je la serre et lui souris.

**-Comment t'es-tu échappée ?**

**-Mon mari, Aro. Il a toujours joué double jeu avec Marcus Meyer. Il a même enrôlé son second fils dans notre armée secrète.**

**-Votre quoi ?**

Bella vient de revenir dans le laboratoire. Leah s'affale sur une chaise.

**-C'est Demetri Meyer qui nous appris ce à quoi était destiné le sérum crée par Leah. Nous avons donc décidé de le modifier en le rendant inefficace contre le feu. De son côté, Aro a constitué une armée de volontaires. Ils doivent être aux côtés de votre équipe en ce moment. Cependant, ils ne feront pas le poids longtemps et il faut aller les aider au plus vite !**

Bella se place à côté de moi.

**-Heidi, voici Bella Swan, ma fille adoptive.**

Elle lui serre la main et lui sourit.

**-Enchantée Bella.**

**-De même. Vous pouvez nous aider alors.**

**-Je suis ici dans ce but mais aussi à la recherche de quelqu'un, Edward Masen.**

**-Il est au combat.**

**-Il est en danger. Marcus Meyer est sur place et veut absolument le récupérer pour continuer ses horribles expériences ! Il l'a peut-être déjà retrouvé, il faut faire vite ! **

Nous emballons les fioles et les plaçons dans plusieurs sacs. Nous prenons aussi des seringues à air comprimé. Plus efficaces et moins fragiles. Nous sortons et courons dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'arsenal. Je suis en tête suivi d'Embry et de Mike. Heidi et Bella ne sont pas loin. A quelques mètres de la sortie, j'entends le hurlement de Bella. Je me retourne et ne peux retenir mes larmes comme je vois mon unique raison de vivre s'écrouler en se tenant le ventre.

**EPOV :**

Je m'éveille difficilement, ma vue est trouble et la tête me tourne. J'aperçois Jake sur un lit d'hôpital, sous oxygène. Ils doivent en avoir besoin sinon il serait déjà mort. J'essaie de bouger sans résultat.

**-Inutile Masen ! Ce que je vous ai injecté vous empêche de lever le petit doigt !**

**-Dommage… je… vous casserai bien … la gueule !**

Je peux parler, c'est déjà pas mal. Son poing s'écrase sur mon ventre et me coupe le souffle. Deux personnes entrent dans la pièce et emmènent Jake.

**-Non ! Qu'allez-vous… ?**

**-Vous le saurez en son temps. En attendant je vous veux en forme, alors reposez-vous ! **

De nouveau une aiguille me pique le bras.

**-Bonne nuit Masen…**

Je marmonne le prénom de la femme de ma vie avant de sombrer…

**BPOV :**

Je hurle comme mes entrailles brûlent ma chair. J'ai l'impression de me vider sur le sol de l'hôpital. Ce satané zombie ne m'a pas loupée, c'en est fini de moi. _Edward… mon amour… _je regarde mon assassin sans le voir et me prépare à quitter ce monde quand, tout à coup, le zombie s'écroule. Non, il se liquéfie sur place… je reste bouche bée face à ce spectacle avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me réveille dans un lit, Carlisle est prêt de moi et m'ausculte.

**-Tout va bien Bella, plus de peur que de mal. Tes organes n'ont pas été touchés, la morsure était superficielle.**

**-Carlisle, où est Heidi ?**

**-Elle va bien, elle est au labo avec Leah. Elle travaille sur une arme de destruction massive de macchabées.**

Je réprime un rire, j'ai encore un peu mal.

**-Tu peux être plus précis ?**

**-Ton sang est un poison pour les zombies. Il les liquéfie. Il les met HS, Bella. Ton sang est notre seul espoir d'anéantir cette armée et de sauver l'îlot 7 !**

**-C'est merveilleux !**

**-Il faut que tu te reposes. Nous allons prélever une grande quantité de sang demain.**

**-Non ! On ne peut pas attendre, faites-le ce soir !**

**-C'est risqué avec ta blessure !**

**-Carlisle, s'il te plaît !**

Il finit par capituler. Je souris et me rendors en espérant, à tort, que tout se passera pour le mieux.


	12. Chapter 10 SANG D'ENCRE partie 2

_**132 reviews sur cette fic: VOUS ASSUREZ A FOND! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic: reviews, alert, fav, anonymes... je suis vraiment touchée de voir que cette fic vous plaît! Encore un chapitre qui va vous mettre les nerfs... surtout à cause de la fin! **_

_**Bonne lecture! Et faites péter la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 10 en collaboration avec Valéria : SANG D'ENCRE PARTIE 2**

**BPOV :**

Je vois mon sang couler dans plusieurs culots. Carlisle surveille ma pression artérielle tandis qu'Heidi et Leah s'affairent autour de plusieurs microscopes. Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que nos amis ne se fassent tous décimés. Plus les minutes s'égrainent, plus mon angoisse augmente. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne Edward. J'ai si peur de le perdre. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Le lendemain, Leah me réveille avec le sourire :

**-Bella, ça y est ! On a quelque chose ! Il nous faut encore un jour et l'antivirus sera prêt !**

**-L'antivirus ?**

**-Oui Bella, c'est extraordinaire ! Nous avons créé un antivirus à partir de ton ADN couplé au remède créé par Carlisle. Il neutralise les zombies et vaccine les vivants ! Nous sommes sauvés Bella !**

Je pleure de joie… l'espèce humaine… sauvée… sans zombies… comme avant ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

24 heures ? Ils ne tiendront jamais !

**EPOV :**

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis assailli par l'odeur de cadavres et devine aisément où je me trouve. Ce Meyer est un sadique psychopathe ! Que veut-il encore savoir ? Que veut-il encore tester ? Je me lève doucement, mes muscles sont endoloris. Je m'habitue petit à petit à l'obscurité et remarque que je ne suis pas dans une fosse mais dans une cage circulaire à taille humaine. Je cherche une faille mais cela ne sert à rien ! Bien entendu, je n'ai pas d'armes mais qu'importe ! Mes poings m'ont assez bien défendu jusqu'à présent !

Je tends l'oreille, j'entends des pas, des murmures… puis le bruit d'une énorme porte qui s'ouvre. Des lumières s'allument de nulle part et je prends alors conscience de la folie de Marcus Meyer : une cinquantaine de personnes, apparemment des soldats haut gradés, se tiennent debout autour de la cage.

**-Messieurs ! Bienvenue dans votre laboratoire ! Voici le spécimen Z001 dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Son ADN nous a permis de créer une armée de zombies extrêmement résistants pour ne pas dire indestructibles. Nous la testons en ce moment même sur l'îlot 7. De plus, nos meilleurs chercheurs ont récemment modifié légèrement leur sérum de base. Nous avons eu la chance de trouver un spécimen pour tester cette nouvelle souche. Messieurs, voici le soldat du prochain millénaire ! Vous n'êtes pas contre un petit spectacle ?**

Meyer claque des doigts et on fait rentrer le dit spécimen dans la cage. Je réprime un haut le cœur :

**-Jake… oh mon Dieu… NOOOOOOOONNNN !**

Ils l'ont tué pour une saloperie d'énième expérience ! La rage monte…

**-MEYER ! SI JE SORS D'ICI VIVANT, MEME VOS DENTS SERONT INUTILISABLES POUR VOTRE IDENTIFICATION !**

Des gardes lui ôtent la chaîne qui l'entrave et le poussent dans la cage. Le combat peut commencer ! Je l'observe comme il fait de même. Il n'a rien du zombie traditionnel : il a l'air rapide, vif et surtout, on ne peut plus le neutraliser ! La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, je lui fonce dessus et lui assène mon fameux crochet du gauche. Il ne sourcille même pas ! Je recommence plusieurs fois : rien, pas un mouvement, pas une marque. Je lève le poing, Jake l'arrête de sa main et entreprend de me briser les doigts de sa poigne de fer. Sa force est herculéenne ! Je me laisse choir sur le sol et en profite pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le bide. Il relâche la pression sur mes doigts quelques instants, ce qui me permets de m'éloigner de lui. Néanmoins, je ne suis que trop lent : son poing s'écrase contre ma joue et me mets KO. J'ai l'impression qu'un train de marchandises vient de fracasser ma mâchoire ! Il ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer : il me soulève et balance ma carcasse contre les barreaux de la cage. J'entends mes os craquer, je souffre le martyr. J'essaie de me relever tant bien que mal et reçois son pied dans mon ventre. _On est quittes…_

**-Jake… je t'en prie…**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui parle, le Jake que j'ai connu n'est plus. Je m'écroule alors sur le sol en sachant que je vais y crever pour de bon, sous les applaudissements de ces malades.

**BPOV : **

Je bénis Heidi comme elle m'annonce la bonne nouvelle.

**-Prépare-toi Bella ! C'est le moment !**

24 heures ! Leah avait été optimiste. Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour finaliser l'antivirus et le mettre dans des fléchettes autrefois tranquillisantes. J'ai vraiment cru devenir folle d'impatience !

Nous montons dans une ambulance et filons vers la zone de combat en quatrième vitesse. Quand nous arrivons, l'armée d'Aro prête mains fortes aux hommes de Riley et à Alice qui en ont bien besoin. Je cours me cacher derrière le premier camion tandis que les autres grimpent dans le second.

**-Sam !**

**-Bella ! Suis content de te voir ! **

**-Bilan ?**

**-Ah ben c'est la fête ! On s'éclate ! L'armée d'Aro est sensationnelle !**

**-Ok ok ! Tout le monde est vivant ?**

Sam ne dit rien et baisse les yeux.

**-SAM !**

**-Paul et Quil sont morts, on a dû les brûler. Jake et Edward ont disparu depuis deux jours. **

Mes jambes vont me lâcher… _ne pas craquer… pas maintenant._

Une balle manque de m'arracher l'oreille droite.

**-Bella ! Monte bon sang !**

Je ne me fais pas prier.

**-Tu sais tirer ?**

Je le regarde de mon œil mauvais, celui que je réserve aux grandes occasions. Sam éclate de rire !

**-Ok ma belle ! Dans la boîte à gants, y a un 357 Magnum avec des balles. Souvenir de ma troisième femme.**

Au moins, il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour ! Je charge le pistolet et m'assieds sur la fenêtre de la portière. Il en arrive de partout. Heureusement que Jake m'avait appris à tirer ! J'en assassine cinq et recharge. Evidemment, cela ne leur fait aucun effet et ils se relèvent. J'adore ça, je ne peux pas me le cacher. L'adrénaline monte au fur et à mesure que les zombies s'écroulent. Jasper se charge de carboniser la marchandise.

**-Hey Bella !Ca fait plaiz ! La forme ?**

**-A donf Jasper !**

Ces mecs sont vraiment à la masse mais je les adore ! Riley fait irruption dans le camion suivi par eux hommes bruns à la silhouette des plus athlétiques.

**-Bella ! Je te présente Aro et Demetri, créateurs de cette merveilleuse armée de renforts !**

Je me penche et leur souris. BANG ! Et de huit !

**-Messieurs !**

Aro me regarde intensément, il a le même regard que mon père face au danger.

**-On doit aller dans l'ambulance, Carlisle veut nous voir et tu viens avec nous.**

Nous sortons en courant pour éviter les balles et entrons en trombes dans l'ambulance. Heidi se jette dans les bras d'Aro, mon estomac se serre. Carlisle prend la parole et nous tend des armes :

**-Bonjour à tous ! Voici des seringues et des carabines à air comprimé. Les seringues contiennent un remède contre les morsures quant aux carabines, elles sont chargées de fléchettes remplies d'un antivirus qu'on a mis des lustres à créer ! Il neutralise définitivement les zombies… enfin on l'espère, on l'a pas encore testé !**

Chacun prend ce dont il a besoin et se prépare à sortir quand un mastodonte fait son entrée :

**-Aro ! **

**-Félix ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper ?**

**-Si, mais pas les portes. J'ai du nouveau. Je sais où se trouvent Edward et son coéquipier ! Ils sont à l'îlot 18.**

**-On y va ! **

**-Et je viens avec vous !**

Félix me regarde méchamment :

**-Non ! Hors de questions !**

Aro se place entre nous deux et prends ma défense :

**-On aura besoin d'elle. Elle vient ! Et Heidi aussi !**

Heidi et moi les suivons vers un sous-sol et montons dans une jeep blindée de l'armée sous une pluie de balles, coursées par des décérébrés. Heidi s'écroule en se tenant le bras :

**-Merde ! J'ai été touchée !**

Elle se fait un garrot de fortune avec sa chemise. Elle ne montre rien. Cette femme a des épaules aussi larges que l'océan indien ! Elle monte dans la jeep et laisse la porte ouverte sous le regard accusateur d'Aro :

**-Tu fais qu…**

Leah grimpe dans la voiture comme une furie.

**-Hello ! C'est ici la réception de l'ambassadeur ? Y a des Ferrerro ?**

Félix beugle en faisant démarrer la caisse :

**-C'est une réunion Tupperware ou une mission de sauvetage ?**

Il a vraiment l'air ravi !

**EPOV :**

Je ne vois plus la cage. J'ai tellement rçu de coups que je suis incapable de me relever. J'entends Meyer déblatérer ses idioties au sujet du soldat du futur, quelqu'un qui enchaîne Jake aux barreaux de la cage ainsi que les murmures approbateurs des soldats. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux : c'est inutile et ça fait un mal de chien.

J'ai tant besoin de sa main dans la mienne, de la chaleur de son corps, que mes larmes brûlent mes joues. _Bella… mon ange…_

Les minutes passent comme je reprends un peu de forces. Cette fois je réussi à ouvrir les yeux : Jake est attaché en face de moi, ses yeux vitreux fixant un horizon imaginaire. Je me relève en titubant. Meyer semble fier de sa petite sauterie :

**-Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce nouveau spécimen Z n'a même plus faim. il est opérationnel sans presque aucune instruction. De plus, ce nouveau sérum décuple leur force tout comme leur résistance.**

Et tous ces crétins d'applaudir !

**-Je suis également très peiné de devoir me séparer de mon meilleur spécimen à ce jour, le Z001. Il nous aura été cependant très utile.**

**-MEYER ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !**

Des soldats ouvrent la cage et y entrent. J'ai encore assez de force pour leur en coller une. L'un d'eux me maintient pendant que l'autre prépare son flingue. Je ferme les yeux.

_Bella… je t'aime…_


	13. Chapter 11 VENGEANCE

_**Pardon pour mes fins sadiques... je sais que ça vous met hors de vous... mais j'adore ça! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car il annonce la fin prochaine de cette fic!**_

_**Bonne lecture et faire péter la bulle!**_

**CHAPITRE 11 : VENGEANCE**

**EPOV :**

Des soldats ouvrent la cage et y entrent. J'ai encore assez de force pour leur en coller une. L'un d'eux me maintient pendant que l'autre prépare son flingue. Je ferme les yeux.

_Bella… je t'aime…_

**BANG ! BANG ! **

Rien. J'aurai dû m'écrouler pourtant. J'ouvre les yeux et vois les deux soldats à terre. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Je prends leurs armes et me dirige vers Jake. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de brûler la planète au chalumeau:

**-Jake… putain mec je suis désolé…**

Je charge le Beretta et vise mon ancien coéquipier. Quelqu'un derrière lui est plus rapide et lui plante une seringue dans le cou. Le corps de Jake s'agite violemment et il hurle de douleur. Il tire sur ses chaines qui finissent par se briser puis il s'effondre… pour mieux se relever. Je le tiens en joug mais il est vraiment trop rapide. Il me déleste de mon arme et me colle une baigne magistrale !

**-Ne te trompe pas de cible !**

**-JAKE !**

Je n'ai jamais serré un gars aussi fort dans mes bras.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Ed ! Bon on s'arrache et sans jeux de mots ! **

Nous sortons de la cage et tombons nez à nez sur Leah et Bella. Leah se jette sur Jake et lui roule une des pelles les plus grandioses de la décennie !

**-Je te présenterai à mes parents plus tard ! **

Bella mes serre fort dans ses bras. Je me perds dans ses cheveux, sur ses lèvres, dans son regard. Ma renaissance… mon ange… ma Bella…

**-Roméo et Juliette ! Je voudrais pas vous stresser mais on nous regarde là…**

Nous nous séparons à contre cœur comme Leah nous tend des armes :

**-Je vous la fais courte ! La carabine est pour les morts, la seringue est pour les vivants. Capite ? Alorra andiamo !**

Ca se met à tirer dans tous les sens ! Nous nous cachons derrière une colonne. Je regarde comment sortir d'ici. Je vois Demetri se battre contre un grand blond à l'allure féline, ce salopard de Caius. Ils se ressemblent. Ca doit être son frère Cain et Abel au milieu du jugement dernier… J'espère qu'il lui fera la peau…

Bella tire sur tout se qui bouge tout en serrant ma main. Je la trouve sexy et si désirable… Ok ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une érection mais mon corps a ses raisons que ma raison ignore totalement ! Nous courons vers la sortie quand soudain je le vois tenter de s'éclipser. Je lâche la main de Bella.

**-Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé Bella… Jake prendra soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour.**

**-Non… Edward reste avec moi !**

J'aimerais rester avec elle, j'aimerais lui dire à quel point elle a changé mon existence… Mais je dois mettre Meyer hors d'état de nuire, de NOUS nuire, de nuire à la race humaine.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et la respire une dernière fois…

**-Edward… je t'aime !**

**-Je sais.**

Je cours sans me retourner vers le labo de Meyer. Bella ne peut voir les larmes qui baignent mon regard.

Je sors de la salle et pénètre dans le couloir menant au labo. Mes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, je guette, tout peut arriver et je n'ai pas envie de finir ici comme un chien. Je rase les murs tout en serrant la crosse de mon flingue. Je me demande comment je vais le tuer.

Je vois la porte de son antre et y pénètre, arme au point : il est assis sur une chaise en face de moi, il m'attend, un katana dans chaque main.

**-J'ai toujours aimé les duels à l'épée et leur charme désuet. Nos ancêtres avaient de la classe…**

**-Tout le contraire de vous Meyer !**

Il me sourit ou plutôt il montre les dents, prêt à en découdre.

**-Je sens votre haine dans toute la pièce Z001 !**

**-Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen. Tâchez de vous en souvenir quand vous me supplierez de vous achever !**

Je me dirige vers d'un pas lent et déterminé. Je vais le faire crever à petit feu ! Il me lance un des deux katana et se lève, la pointe de son arme sur moi. Je lâche mon flingue et attaque, il contre ma lame et me pousse en arrière. Quelle force ! Quelle rapidité ! Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que déjà son arme s'abat sur moi, contrée par la mienne. Nos deux armes glissent l'une sur l'autre comme nous nous toisons du regard.

**-Meyer… pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis un homme de science Masen, j'aime explorer les extrêmes de la nature humaine…**

Je lui décoche un coup de pied dans le ventre et tente de le toucher au bras. Je lui entaille à peine son épaule, il est très fort ! Cependant je ne me fais pas assez confiance, il saigne abondamment, je suis rassuré de voir que je n'ai rien perdu de mon instruction. Il siffle vers moi, ses pupilles sont dilatées par la folie et la haine. Je repense aux morsures, aux électrochocs, à la souffrance qu'il m'a fait subir et la rage m'envahit, une rage incommensurable, qui pourrait anéantir le système solaire à elle seule. Je hurle en courant vers lui et le frappe par la gauche : il me contre violemment et touche ma tempe de la base du katana. Je suis sonné et titube. Ce salopard sait comment profiter de la situation et me déleste de ma lame. Je recule et bloque la sienne de mes deux mains. Elle s'avance dangereusement vers mon visage… mon souffle est court tant la force de cet homme est importante. Je glisse en arrière et me retrouve bloqué contre le mur.

**-C'est fini Masen ! **

Il pousse encore plus fort. Je me laisse tomber à terre. C'est le mur qui reçoit le coup. Je lui mets quelques coups de poings dans le ventre et me dégage de ce guet à pan. Il me rattrape au niveau de la gorge et me soulève de terre.

**-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir une très bonne constitution.**

Il serre de plus en plus, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux vitreux. Je sens sa lame rentrer dans mon ventre et voit mon sang couler le long de ma cuisse droite. Il me balance sans ménagement contre le mur. Malgré tout, je me relève et récupère mon katana tombé à terre. Je l'attends, mes forces diminuent mais je ne veux rien lâcher.

**-MEYER ! JE SUIS ENCORE DEBOUT !**

**-Ca ne va pas durer**, dit-il en s'avançant nonchalamment vers moi.

Nous tournons l'un autour de l'autre, nous fixant du regard. La tension est palpable, la haine que nous nous vouons pourrait irradier les murs du laboratoire. Je veux mourir en l'ayant touché. Je m'avance vers lui, doucement, faiblement comme mes jambes tremblent. Je remarque le couteau à sa ceinture, il ne voit pas mon regard se détourner de lui comme il se prépare à porter le coup de grâce… C'est ma dernière chance. Je m'accroupis, abandonne le katana pour me saisir de sa seconde lame avant qu'il ne me touche. Je me déporte à gauche et me relève derrière lui… et heureusement, je suis plus grand et plus rapide. Son couteau se retrouve au niveau de sa gorge.

**-Masen… **

**-Vous vous souviendrez de mon nom en Enfer…**

Je fais glisser son couteau le long de sa trachée, il s'y enfonce comme dans du beurre… Je prends mon temps, je savoure ma vengeance. Son sang inonde ma main et dégouline le long de mon poignet, je le maintiens comme il se vide, je sens la vie le quitter et souris. Un dernier souffle s'extirpe de sa gorge et je le jette à terre. Je me sépare du couteau et marche vers la porte de sortie. Mes jambes flagellent, je perds beaucoup de sang, ma vue se brouille comme je m'écroule. Je ne sens pas le sol accueillir ma chute…

**BPOV :**

Nous retrouvons Edward à moitié mort au labo, dans une mare de sang. Meyer a la gorge tranchée, du travail de pro. Je détourne mon regard et m'occupe de mon amour. Jake lui parle et lui sourit comme il ouvre les yeux.

**-Jaaaake…**

**-Ca va Edward, on va te sortir de là.**

Il respire difficilement et a besoin d'oxygène. Nous avons de la chance, le labo est très bien équipé et nous trouvons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Je ne crois pas au hasard, toutes nos bonnes étoiles se sont liguées contre le sort. Jake lui fait un pansement de fortune qu'il applique contre son ventre tandis que je place l'oxygène sur sa bouche. Aro le soulève et le porte dans ses bras. Je me poste à sa droite pour tenir la bombonne d'oxygène.

**-Vous allez me couvrir pendant que je l'amène à la Jeep. Félix, Demetri et Heidi nous y attendent. Allez !**

Nous sortons du labo et courons dans le couloir. Il reste quelques soldats debout mais la majorité est à terre, liquéfiée… nous avons testé l'antivirus et il fonctionne très bien. Tous les morts qui se sont relevés sont retournés d'où ils venaient en quelques minutes. Nous passons devant la cage et allumons le reste des soldats. Nous fuyons sans difficulté et arrivons sans encombres à la Jeep. Heidi est au volant, prête à démarrer. Leah et moi nous installons à l'arrière : Aro allonge Edward sur nos jambes. Je lui prends la main, il respire doucement. Nous devons faire vite. Félix et Demetri se place devant avec Aro et Heidi. Jake s'assied dans le coffre.

**-C'EST PARTIII !**

Heidi démarre à une vitesse fulgurante et nous nous éloignons de cet îlot maudit. Quand nous nous tenons à une distance respectable, Aro regarde ses coéquipiers :

**-Maintenant !**

Felix et Demetri sortent chacun un détonateur et l'enclenchent. Un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre, nous ne nous retournons pas, c'est inutile, nous sommes juste heureux d'en avoir fini avec les morts qui se relèvent.

**EPOV :**

Je me réveille à l'hôpital, légèrement dans les vapes, drogué par la morphine. Je distingue Rosalie et Mike qui s'affairent dans ma chambre et sens la main de Bella dans la mienne. Je souris.

**-Edward… tu sors ce soir… **

Peu à peu je reprends mes esprits et la regarde : sa beauté me bouleverse.

**-Embrasse-moi Bella.**

Ses lèvres sont mon élixir et me réchauffent le cœur. Elle pose délicatement ses deux mains sur mes joues et me pénètre de ses yeux chocolat… mon cœur s'emballe… vivement ce soir !


	14. Chapter 12 et épilogue

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il est court. Je déteste les adieux. Quitter ces personnages fut vraiment difficile alors les au revoir sont faits prestement! Je vous remercie encore DU FOND DU COEUR pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alert et en fav, votre soutien et vos encouragements! J'ai été, à chaque fois, très touchée!**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... JE VOUS AIME!**_!

**CHAPITRE 12 : LE REPOS DU GUERRIER**

**EPOV :**

La couche dans laquelle j'ouvre les yeux est moelleuse, je m'étire, je n'ai plus de douleur. Je veux me lever mais une superbe brune m'en empêche, se tenant au-dessus de moi.

**-Bonjour Roméo ! Bien dormi ?**

La lumière du soleil illumine la chambre, elle est agréable et caresse nos visages aux sourires béats.

**-Assez bien oui… tendre Juliette…**

Elle s'allonge sur moi et m'embrasse. Elle ne porte qu'un vieux T-shirt horrible que je me dois de lui ôter prestement. Elle se laisse faire. Sa nudité me fait frissonner de désir, elle est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Elle s'allonge sous les draps et se frotte contre moi. Je remarque alors que je suis nu tout comme elle.

**-Alors comme ça, on déshabille ses patients endormis au sortir de l'hôpital?**

**-Je voulais seulement te mettre à l'aise… Je n'ai pas pu résister…**

Mon sexe se dresse contre son ventre. Sa chaleur me rappelle à quel point je l'aime. Elle se colle encore plus contre moi, nous ne faisons qu'un, nos regards se scellent l'un à l'autre. Elle écarte ses cuisses et s'empale sur ma queue. Je sens ses contractions contre mon sexe gorgé d'envie. Ses doigts parcourent mon torse comme mes mains caressent sa poitrine. Je l'aime, je l'aime à travers tous les centimètres carrés de ma peau. Mon souffle est une ode à sa beauté, mon âme réclame la sienne au plus profond d'elle-même. Ma raison s'étiole et laisse la place à un désir inconnu jusqu'alors. Je veux fusionner avec elle, je veux créer, vivre et mourir dans ses bras, contre son corps nu. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit voguer dans les méandres du plaisir. Je l'entends hurler mon prénom comme je me déverse en elle…

**BPOV :**

Je ressens son amour tout au fond de mes entrailles. Je le sens naître et grandir tandis qu'il se déverse en moi. Je crie son prénom et m'abandonne à la jouissance.

Le jour s'avance comme nous nous réveillons. Il doit être midi. Il me regarde, encore un peu endormi et me prend dans ses bras. Une bosse soulève légèrement le drap et je souris en m'approchant de lui. Je plaque mon ventre contre le sien et frotte ma toison contre son pénis. Je passe ma jambe gauche par-dessus sa hanche droite et le laisse me pénétrer. Nous bougeons au rythme de notre désir, nous haletons au son de la jouissance. Il ferme les yeux, je me mords la lèvre inférieure… nous venons ensemble… nous sommes heureux… Nous ne savons pas encore que dans neuf mois, nous serons trois à nous aimer.

**EPILOGUE :**

**EPOV :**

Son ventre arrondi me fait sourire, elle est vraiment belle même si à huit mois, elle se déteste et dit ressembler à une baleine ! Nous sommes fin février, la journée est superbe. Nous marchons dans le parc main dans la main. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux… sauf peut-être quand l'antivirus a été distribué au monde entier. Carlisle est devenu notre sauveur. Grâce à lui et son équipe, la vie a repris ses droits et les zombies ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Leah et Jake vont se marier après la naissance de notre fille, Sam a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, Emily, une ancienne recrue d'Aro. Demetri est tombé raide dingue de Jane tandis qu'Alice file le parfait amour avec Jazz. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et ça nous fait vraiment du bien. Emmett et Rosalie ne se quittent plus, tout comme Mike et Jessica, enceinte elle aussi.

Mes yeux se tournent vers mon âme sœur. Son sourire me fait chavirer. Je m'arrête et viole ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Je promène ma main droite dans ses cheveux et caresse son ventre de mon autre main, je sens notre fille bouger, une larme coule le long de ma joue.

**-Ma petite Nessie…**

**-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Son nom c'est Renesmée et pas autre chose !**

Je ris. Elle est magnifique quand elle s'énerve. J'imagine déjà notre fille parlant et marchant, son entrée à l'école, sa réussite, ses amours… Je l'imagine magnifique et intelligente, conquérant le monde. Un sourire illumine mon visage.

**-A quoi penses-tu Edward ?**

**-A elle, elle sera superbe comme sa mère !**

Bella arbore un sourire triste elle ne voulait pas de cette enfant, prétextant une intuition mauvaise. J'avais ri pour cacher mon malaise et je l'avais persuadée de garder Nessie. Elle avait accepter à contre cœur.

Maintenant je suis comblé, amoureux, stupide ! Si seulement j'avais écouté Bella quand elle avait voulu avorter… Je ne sais pas encore que ses intuitions sont infaillibles. Je ne sais pas encore que le bonheur est toujours de courte durée.

Je ne sais pas que la race humaine a seulement quelques mois de répit… avant le jugement dernier…

**FIN**


	15. Chapter 15 QLMD 2

QLMD 2

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont apprécié Quand Les Morts Dansent.

Une suite est prévue à 4 mains cette fois mais pas pour tout de suite !

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu cette fic et laissé (ou non) des reviews !

Bisous à tous je vous aime !


	16. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
